


你不要牵他的手

by Awy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fake Relationship(not between the two protagonists), M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, fake bonding, war reference
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awy/pseuds/Awy
Summary: 莱姆斯和玛琳为了逃避塔的掌控精神结合，直到另一个哨兵的出现完全搅乱了他的生活。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是想看脑交所以又自割腿肉了（。

睁开眼睛之前他同时感受到了两样东西：在他身体里温暖流淌的向导素和吉迪翁·普威特燃烧着怒火的神经。于是他聪明地选择继续闭着眼睛。

“你知道，你现在心跳得像要和男朋友出门约会的16岁小姑娘，不得不说我受宠若惊。”

“向导素。不是因为你。”

“是吗？我还以为你有点廉耻心呢。”

西里斯叹了口气，试图揣摩吉迪翁的表情。这位退役哨兵向导安置办公室的主任坐在床前小小的椅子上，旁边站着毕恭毕敬的秘书，是个向导，西里斯没有见过。“昨天你在一家全是平民的酒吧里晕倒了，”他翻着手里的文件，好像他自己记不住似的，“违反了《公共场所哨兵守则》第五章第十二条第一则；上周你在大街上失去意识两次并且造成交通事故，违反了《哨兵向导管理条例》第七章十一条第三则；以及我看你没有佩戴哨兵徽章，违反了……”西里斯盯着输液管，浅绿色的向导素安静地流进静脉。吉迪翁啪的一声合上文件，“我很抱歉地通知你，布莱克先生，塔认为你已经不能胜任现在的职位了。”

“看不出来你们挺有远见的嘛。”西里斯用手指弹了弹管子，好让一滴卡住的液体流下去。“你的徽章呢？”吉迪翁问。“1968年后我就没见过它了。”他回答。吉迪翁伸出一只手，接过秘书递来的文件袋，眼睛仍然盯着他，“塔决定把你调到布兰特的哨亭，这是介绍信。”

西里斯没有接，他知道吉迪翁也料到了这一点，所以这位哨兵站起来把东西放在床头。“除此之外，你现在正式被禁止进入酒吧、酒馆、俱乐部、饭店以及一切卖散装酒的地方。”

“这和我喝酒有什么关系？”

“我们不能让你伤害平民。”

“多么贴心啊，”西里斯眯起眼睛，“总是把民众性命放在首位的塔，千方百计地把失控的哨兵安排在离他们更近的街区哨亭里。”

“你违反规则太多次了，塔必须要给你惩罚，”吉迪翁提高了嗓音，“也是给你一个改过自新的机会。你还有机会再回到伦敦塔工作的。”他在床边狭小的空地转了几圈，手插进裤袋，摸出一个小玩意丢过来，“戴着它，每周一次回塔里报道。还有别把自己弄死了。”

西里斯捡起那个小东西，金属表面闪闪发光，是一枚崭新的哨兵徽章。他抬头看见吉迪翁已经走到门口，他的小秘书亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

门打开了，西里斯看到他半个背和折起的衣角在门框边缘停留片刻，然后朝反方向离开，接着鱼贯而入的是波特一家子。莉莉滑进刚刚吉迪翁坐过的椅子，詹姆停在床脚，在以为他看不到的时候翻了个白眼。

“悠着点姑娘们，我还活着呢。”

“怎么说？”莉莉问他。

“他们把我调到布兰特去，而且不让我喝酒。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“他们以为这样就能解决问题吗？”莉莉大声说，肩膀起伏，“他们至少得想点办法帮你！”

“他们根本不想解决我的问题，”西里斯捏起床头文件袋的一角，把它拎过来，“他们只想解决我。我昨天没有……”他斟酌了几个动词，“砸坏什么东西吧？”

“除了我老公的脑袋以外，别的没有。”莉莉回答，脸上没什么表情。西里斯这才注意到詹姆的前额贴了块东西，“感谢上帝。”他夸张地抹了把脸，对詹姆比了个“抱歉”的口型。

“这是什么？”詹姆抬了抬下巴。西里斯正打开文件抽出一张纸来。

“介绍信。看来我明天就要到布兰特的哨亭上任了，跑半个伦敦去上班，真不赖。吉迪翁这个浑——”

“别这么说他，”詹姆突然厉声说，“他一直都对你不错。”

“他对我不错？”西里斯瞪着他，“莉莉，你最好带他看一下医生，我可能下手有点重。”

“你本来也不喜欢待在塔里！”

“他把我调到该死的布兰特去！布兰特！”

“这不是他一个人能决定的。”

“哦，詹姆，看看你自己，”西里斯往后一靠，“多么像个塔里的模范哨兵啊。”

然后两个人都不说话了，一个看天一个看地，西里斯的怒火在胸口上上下下好几回，最终还是咬牙没冒出来。“我的午休结束了，”詹姆突然说，“走吧莉莉，我送你到楼下。”

“已经中午了吗？”

“我有腿，自己能走。”莉莉站起来，西里斯这才发觉有什么不对。“你饿了吗，西里斯？”她走到他面前。

这里有一根紧绷的弦。西里斯的视线在弦的两端来来回回。从道义上说，他应该拒绝她，这样她只能跟詹姆下楼；但是耶稣在上，他真的饿的要命。所以他这么说了，莉莉转身经过詹姆走了出去。“保重。”詹姆抢在西里斯开口前离开了房间。

莉莉给他弄到一杯茶和一块三明治之后就走了，完全没给他问问题的机会。护士进来查房的时候他正在把被子上面包屑捡进嘴里，他被告知现在就得离开。

“手术室有个哨兵正在抢救，可能需要这间病房。”她拔出针管，把输液袋摘下来放进篮子里。“那个哨兵怎么了？”他问。护士摇了摇头。

于是他穿好外套，走出病房，感觉到向导素在全身流淌。这一层是伦敦塔的医院，他造访的次数足够多所以对这层了如指掌。这条走廊全是病房，穿过几间诊室来到大厅，电梯正对的走廊尽头就是手术室。手术室灯亮着，门口坐着一个年轻男人，是个平民。

西里斯走过去，坐到他旁边，不确定自己要干什么。“里面是你父亲吗？”他问。

“我母亲。”男人回答，他转头看了西里斯一眼，试图挤出一个友好的微笑。“抱歉，”西里斯说，“她生病了吗？”男人摇摇头，眼睛看着地板，手肘撑在大腿上，手掌泛红，“她跳楼了。”

“抱歉。”西里斯轻声说，他已经猜到原因了。

男人沉默了半晌，医生和护士在蜂巢般的几个房间里进进出出，白噪音充斥着整条走廊。

“自从我父亲去世以后，她的状态就不太好。”

“失去结合是很痛苦的。”西里斯点头。

“虽然我是木头，但我能理解她的痛苦，”他吞咽了一下，好像在吞下一口酒精，“就好像你一半的大脑被硬生生切掉了，你还活着，但你希望自己死了。”

他的声音很沙哑，西里斯想给他倒杯茶，又不觉得自己不应该离开，于是他静默地坐着。

“你是哨兵吗？”

“我是。”

“你结合了吗？”

西里斯耸了耸肩。

“我知道这么说可能有点怪，但是我一直挺同情你们的。”他吸了一口气，抬头盯着对面的墙壁，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我爸爸去世以后，我就到塔里求他们给我妈妈再安排一个向导。”

“他们没给你妈妈安排，对吗？”

“没有。男向导本来就很少，他们不会浪费一个子宫。我妈妈已经不能生育了。”

西里斯突然有一种想呕吐的冲动，但他忍住没站起来。男人开始问有关他的事。他们给你安排过向导吗？安排过。但你不想和她们结合？对。你服过役吗？服过。去了哪？北爱尔兰。那儿怎么样？狗屎地方。

他笑了一下，开始问西里斯更多问题。他们断断续续地聊了很久，直到西里斯觉得他像被挤出了所有豆子的豌豆一样，真的没什么可说的了。他看他躺在椅背上闭着眼睛，胸膛起伏，放松得很痛苦的样子。手术室的门突然打开，有个医生走了出来。他一下子跳起来，以与他衰弱神态不符的健步走过去，遮住了医生整个身影。“抱歉，”西里斯加强的听觉让他听得清清楚楚，“她过世了。”

西里斯不知道塔对他的禁足令是怎么实施的，他步履匆匆穿过马路的时候这样想。有可能全伦敦的所有酒馆饭店都已经收到他的大头照，亦或者他们把他的照片直接贴在街道的橱窗上。“禁止此人进入”，上面可能会写，把他弄得像个逃犯一样。但是这种大张旗鼓的做派不是塔的风格，西里斯想，塔更喜欢暗地里给你一刀。

等他用肩膀撞开门，才发现这是一间爱尔兰人的酒馆。时间还早，店里的人却不少。他开门弄出的动静太大，不少双眼睛转向他，眼神在落到他外套上的哨兵徽章后明显添了几分敬畏。他径直走到吧台，要啤酒的时候没有遇到任何阻碍，看来消息传得还没有那么快，或者只是吉迪翁在吓唬他？

多数人继续做他们刚才的事情，喝酒的喝酒，聊天的聊天，但是哨兵在场而导致的紧张气氛还是显而易见。最里面角落的两个男人从衣兜里掏出纸和圆珠笔（好像他是瞎子似的）；几个妇女把视线转到电视上的足球赛（伯明翰城对利物浦，不看也罢）；一桌刚刚大谈鲍比·桑兹的爱尔兰人憎恶而惊惧地瞪着他。门铃又响了，西里斯转头看见一个人走进来，好像在哪见过，然后他想起来，原来是吉迪翁的秘书。

人们总是说，等你把坏运气用完，好运气就来了。西里斯希望这是他今天最后一个坏运气。他没法挪开眼睛，而那个向导也看到他了，一丝惊讶浮现在脸庞。他在门口踌躇了片刻，眼神绕了一圈又绕回来。显然他没有约，而现在掉头离开又太晚了。“嗨。”他坐到西里斯旁边，展示了一个微笑，西里斯觉得他看起来像被自己绑架的。

“如果你要告诉吉迪翁，我不会阻拦你。”他决定先发制人。

“告诉他什么？”

“告诉他你把我抓了个现行，光明正大地违反塔的禁令。”西里斯斜睨着他。

“哦，原来你在担心这个。”向导说，像是松了口气。

“我没有担心。”

“不过我不太想在下班的时候想工作的事情。”他从吧台的小碟子里捏了几粒花生米，西里斯有点想告诉他看这成色可能放得太久了。“你常来这吗？”

“所以我们现在是在闲聊？”

向导好像是被他吓到了，他畏缩了一下。“如果你不想的话，我可以闭嘴的。抱歉。”

然后他就真的没再说话，安静地盯着电视机，偶尔啄一口杯里的威士忌。西里斯从来不喜欢待在向导旁边，和平民与哨兵相比，他们的思维总是温和又恬静，特别是当他们思维的触条搔过你的脑海表面的时候，每一个哨兵的本能都叫嚣着想要靠近，乞求他们给自己一点抚慰。在向导旁边他总是会无意识地感到平静，而西里斯对此深恶痛绝。

“刚才有个哨兵在塔里死了，”他满怀恶意地开口，“她跳楼了。”

向导转头看他，好像不确定他在和谁讲话，旋即露出一副哀伤的神情，“我很抱歉。”

“她是你的朋友吗？”

“不是我的朋友我就不能为她难过吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”

“她发了疯，因为她的向导死了，而塔觉得最好的办法就是让她跟着一块死。”

“我很抱歉……”

“你当然很抱歉，”西里斯想控制自己不要发抖，“如果要在死和结合里选一个的话我肯定会选结合的不是吗？但是他妈的我为什么要做这样的选择？我该有其他选择的，你明白吗？我没有选择成为哨兵。”

他一口气说了这么多话，甚至自己都觉得莫名其妙。管它呢，不论这个向导觉得他是胆小怕死还是在大放厥词，都和他没有关系。胸口有什么东西升上来直冲脑袋，和店里嗡嗡的吵闹搅在一块，搞得他头隐隐作痛。这个时候要是有人说“我也没有”他准会揍扁那人的鼻子然后头也不回地走出去。他用手指用力梳过头发，隐约听到向导说了一句，“我们都没有。”

玻璃杯碎裂的声音首先炸响，碎片割过他的神经，熟悉的痛感顿时在颅顶炸开。他突然什么都听不到了，耳朵像被人塞满了浸了水的棉花，视线模糊成混沌的色块，海水汹涌地飞升快要淹没他。他本能地感到有人在尖叫，也许是他自己。有人紧紧地抱住他，可能是为了不让他伤害其他人，就像詹姆昨天做的一样。詹姆……他在这吗？他在哪呢？他痛苦地想要抓住这根思维的稻草，然后彻底失去了意识。

* * *

他听到轮椅碾过地板，椅子上坐着一个平民，茶杯盖磕出清脆的声音；旁边站着另一个平民，在烫平衣服，熨斗滋滋作响；更近一点，他听到锅铲碰撞，煤火跳动，有两个人在细声细气地说话；再近一点，他听不到任何声音，好像一个空白的断层；再近，他听到刀磕在砧板上的声音，桔梗花香不知从哪慢悠悠地飘过来。

西里斯睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一个陌生的地方。陌生的天花板、陌生的声音和陌生的花香。窗帘翕动，沙发围着壁炉，电视搁在一角。他转了转眼睛，确信自己没在做梦，也没来过这个地方。他的感官从未如此刻这般清晰。他感觉自己可能到了天堂。

看来天堂也有电视和唱片机。他从沙发上坐起来，环顾这间小小的起居室，顺着声音摸到厨房，一个系着围裙的天使背对着他在切西红柿。

“你醒了？”天使转过脸来望着他，原来是吉迪翁的秘书，他在酒馆里碰见的向导。看来他的记忆还在。他到底还活着。

“我在哪？”他问。

“我家，”向导回答，“你在阿克顿。”他又转身切菜。

“这是你做的吗？”西里斯指了指自己的脑袋。

“对。”向导回答，西里斯不知道他有没有理解自己的问题。

“谢谢你，”西里斯回过神来，突然发觉自己蠢得无药可救，“对不起，我甚至不知道你的名字。”

“莱姆斯·卢平。我倒是知道你的名字。”向导对他笑了一下，西里斯觉得这是他见过的最可爱的微笑。

“对不起，我可能之前对你吼了，而且让你处理烂摊子。真的很抱歉。”他嗫嚅着，不自在地挠着头发。

“我觉得你应该不想去塔里，所以就擅自把你带到这里来了，”莱姆斯又笑了，“喝茶吗？”他开始翻柜子。

一天之内两次进医院相当于是把塔里施舍给他的饭碗直接扔在吉迪翁的脸上。虽然西里斯并不在乎塔生不生气，也可能不在乎吉迪翁生不生气，但他还是由衷地感谢莱姆斯。

“这里很不错，”他倚着门框，落日余晖漏过窗帘的缝隙在餐桌上斜切下一小块亮光。“很安静。”

“对。”莱姆斯打开一个茶罐，“一楼住着一对老夫妇，二楼也是一对，不过年纪稍微轻点。”

“也许我应该搬过来。”西里斯说，食指搓了搓下巴。莱姆斯打开水龙头，一时间没有接话，“当然，如果你觉得安静的环境对你的大脑更有好处的话。”

也许他确实应该搬过来，让他不太稳定的神经少受点刺激。莱姆斯对他脑袋的帮助维持不了多久，毕竟他不是他的向导，而向导素对他的作用更是微乎其微。

和谐的环境被一种新的声音扰乱了秩序。高跟鞋踏进门口，正一步步踩上阶梯。一个哨兵。她到二楼的时候放慢了脚步，但仍然稳定地迈上一级级台阶。门用钥匙打开又关上；换鞋的声音；西里斯站直身体，一个身材苗条的女人出现在餐厅门口。

“你好？”她露出一个带着疑惑的微笑。这个哨兵和莱姆斯年纪相仿，她背着一个包，穿着风衣和连衣裙，短头发往两边翘着。

这时候莱姆斯从厨房冒出来，手里还握着菜刀，好像不确定是先应付眼下这局面还是先切完他的西红柿。“嗨亲爱的，呃，这是我的哨兵，玛琳；玛琳，这是——”

“西里斯·布莱克。”他伸出一只手，“我是莱姆斯的朋友。”

女哨兵接过他的手轻巧地握了一下。“你一定是莱姆斯在伦敦的朋友了！”她热情地说。

“没错。我就是他在伦敦的朋友。”

“留下来吃晚饭吧？”她转身进起居室，脱下包和外套，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，“我们搬过来以后还从来没有客人呢！”

西里斯想问他们是从哪里搬来的，但他现在既然成了莱姆斯的朋友，就不应该问这一点。从口音听来，他觉得他们是从威尔士来的。

“你们没有结婚吗？”要命了，他就这点水平？

“没有！”玛琳看上去受了很大的惊吓，“你难道一点也没提起过我吗莱姆斯？”她装作生气的样子，大踏步走进厨房诘问她的向导，“你可真不够意思。”

“抱歉，我得先走了，”西里斯趁机走到沙发拿他的外套，玛琳又跑出来，“诶？不留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“不了，我还有别的事。”哪怕是个平民也能拆穿他的谎言，但另一个哨兵买了他的账。“好吧，希望你常来。”她陪他走到玄关。

他们互相微笑道别，莱姆斯也走了出来，一条胳膊靠在他女朋友的肩膀上。西里斯关上门，跑下楼梯，拉上外套拉链，像离开塔时一样匆匆走上街道。他小心地延展自己的感知，草坪、昆虫、平民和鸟，四楼的那对共感者像两把火炬在他思维的某个坐标静静燃烧。

对于一个哨兵来说，玛琳的领地意识弱的有些不太合格，西里斯随意地想着。无论哪个哨兵发现自己的向导和另一个没结合的哨兵共处一室，不说乱吃飞醋大打出手，也会圈划领地让他有多远滚多远。詹姆刚结合的时候有两个月没让他上门。更何况她的向导和自己相容得要命，足够让介绍所那群老家伙在述职报告里吹上个十页八页的——如果他们是相亲认识的话。她应该更警惕一点的。但说到底他也不会怎么样，他憎恶被控制也憎恶控制别人，他才不会为了一个不一定愿意和自己结合的向导和别人争得头破血流。阿克顿，他抬头望了望渐暗的天空，这是他今天的第一个好运气。


	2. Chapter 2

电梯门开了，莱姆斯伸手挡住门，对几个哨兵和向导低头致意，最后自己再走出去。皮鞋踏在地毯上，白噪音充斥耳旁。退役哨兵向导安置办公室就在电梯对面。他打开门，把包搁在办公桌旁，桌上放着一叠申请表，这个月退役的、要看心理医生的、要去介绍所的，他把它们整理好，拟了两份文件给打字员，又检查了一遍吉迪翁的日程表，然后抱着这些东西敲了敲里间的门。

吉迪翁坐在办公桌后边看文件，莱姆斯把手里的东西放在桌上。吉迪翁确认了一些事情，然后莱姆斯就应该走了。但是他原地转了个身又转回来，“先生，我能问您一个问题吗？”

“问吧。”吉迪翁抬头看了他一眼。

“我们是不是可以把昨天的哨兵安排在这个月给介绍所的名单里？”他一口气说完。

“你说布莱克？”

“对。”

吉迪翁放下文件，专注地看着他，“为什么你会这样想？”他没有生气，只是好奇，莱姆斯能感觉的出来。

“他看起来需要这方面的帮助。昨天在医院的时候，我感到他的状态……不太好。”

吉迪翁捏着碟子把茶端过来，灌了一口，再端回去，继续盯着莱姆斯。“介绍所给他匹配过几个向导，一共安排了五次见面，我记得。这塔里可没几个哨兵有这待遇。我看过数据，和他的相容性都很高。”

莱姆斯没说话，他等着吉迪翁说完。

“可他一次也没来。”

自己挖的坑，怎么着也得填完。他壮着胆子说：“也许介绍所的人得多和他沟通沟通，弄清楚他的想法……”

“这些向导，”吉迪翁咳了一下，莱姆斯预感到什么，“不全是女的。”他怔住了。

吉迪翁还在说，但是莱姆斯觉得他可以不用再说了。他已经把意思表达得够清楚了，现在最好让自己体面地离开办公室。

“这不合规矩，我也知道你们这些年轻人私底下对塔没什么好话，但是我想让你知道，塔不会放弃任何一个共感者的生命。布莱克拒绝了塔，谁也没有办法救他。”

那昨天那个跳楼的哨兵呢？莱姆斯差点就想问他，但他懂得什么时候闭嘴。“抱歉，”他说，“我不该问的。”他转身要走，但吉迪翁又叫住他。

“你今晚有空吗莱姆斯？我想请你和我一起去晚上的宴会。”

“为什么？”他问得有点太快了，吉迪翁会以为他在对刚才的事生气的。

吉迪翁的神色突然微妙得有点古怪，他挠了挠自己的脸。“我太太去利兹了，而我总是信不过向导……你知道的，有些人会偷窥你的脑子。不是在说你，莱姆斯，我相信你。”

“谢谢你先生。”

“所以，你可以陪我去吗？”

他犹豫了一下，“恐怕我没有合适的衣服。”

“不，你现在穿的这个就可以。”吉迪翁说，所以莱姆斯也没有别的理由拒绝了。

吉迪翁说的宴会是一个为社区共感者康复计划募款的慈善宴会，虽然是由塔牵头，但来的共感者并不多。莱姆斯猜他们应该至少在塔里上上下下的电梯或者拥挤的餐厅里打过几次照面，尽管他一张脸也没印象。哨兵们携着他们的向导夫人和同样带着家眷的商界政界人士握手寒暄，莱姆斯没过多久就发现他和吉迪翁是最特殊的一对。

“你要怎么介绍我？”他轻声问。

“你想我怎么介绍你？”

“我不知道……”

吉迪翁拍了拍他的肩，这举动让他整个上身一下子绷紧了，“别紧张莱姆斯，挽着我的手会让你轻松点吗？”

“不会。”

“好吧，”吉迪翁皱了皱脸，像一只没水的橘子。“记住你的任务，别喝太多酒，好吗？”

这是他第一次看到吉迪翁做夸张的表情，他不知道以后会不会看到更多，以及他想不想看到更多。跟自己的上司走得太近是步险棋，但他既然已经走了，所以最好还是集中精神应付眼下这场面——二十几位达官显贵在这座房子里谈笑，三个哨兵和他们的向导游走在各处，加上他们就是四对。竖立屏障是最有效的方法，像茧子一样把他和吉迪翁的脑子裹起来，但那相当于自废耳目，别人进不来自己也出不去。两年的军队生涯让这个念头只在他的脑海里一闪而过。他铺开自己的思维，像植物舒展藤蔓，静悄悄地伸开，东至马路对面的商店二楼一个正在唱歌的小姑娘，西至公园外一个躺在地上的流浪汉，南北两端各是十字路口忽晃而过的混沌思维。这四角灯柱拉起一张无形的网。他突然有点想念战争期间，他铺得要更快、更远，他的思维像一阵风掠过荷枪实弹的士兵、破败教堂里的信徒、荒原上互相丢石头的孩子。有些共感者能看的更远，他们的精神体盘旋在贝尔法斯特苍凉的天空，将地面上的一切尽收眼底，这很令人艳羡，也极度危险。他织好这张网，宴会有条不紊地进行，有人发言，有人鼓掌，房间里的思维逐渐像一团松软的棉花，莱姆斯至少有三次觉得差不多要结束了，但人们谈话的兴致好像只是愈加高涨。

吉迪翁不断和各种人交谈，莱姆斯握着一杯香槟礼貌地站在一旁。他又想起昨晚的哨兵。他想起他失去意识的时候，他的痛苦好像一根锥子扎进自己的脑袋，他本能地冲上去抱住他，防止他伤害自己或者旁边的人。他处理过失控的哨兵，无论是在战场还是退役之后，他知道该怎么做。他知道他们会疼痛、会尖叫，会疯狂投射意识，最后晕倒不省人事。他知道要把他远离平民，让他休息，给他安静，注射向导素或者别的什么东西。但当他望着这个躺在他沙发上的哨兵，他才发觉自己并不知道要做什么。莱姆斯几乎有种预感，下次见到他可能是在医院的停尸间。床单盖过头顶，波特夫妇站在一边抹眼泪，一颗鲜红的印章戳在他的死亡证明上。他坐下来，坐在冰冷的茶几上，黄昏中哨兵咖啡色的侧脸安静地陷在沙发深处，时钟滴答跳动。他伸出手臂，找到哨兵的手腕，悄悄滑进他的意识。

意识的最表层总是情绪，而莱姆斯只能感受到痛苦，痛苦像海一样湮没他。情绪背后是思维，最后才是回忆。他的感官处理器一塌糊涂，像被捣烂的电线，他的潜意识浮上来，图像、声音缠绕纠葛，像沉船的碎片，莱姆斯避开它们。他来伦敦前是塔里的心理医生，他知道什么不该碰。

有一片枯叶飘落水中，平静的湖面起了涟漪。起初他以为是幻觉，几乎分辨不清是不是他回忆的一部分。他眨了眨眼睛，发觉不是。有一股清晰的意识，像恼人的蜜蜂穿梭其中，钻进每个人的脑袋嗅嗅闻闻。莱姆斯挺直了腰板，环顾四周想找出意识的源头。不是在外面，肯定是在这里，但他的任务是保护他的顶头上司，不是他妈的这屋子里的所有人吧？于是他缩小自己的网，集中注意力在这间屋子里，一边追踪那股意识，一边定位房间里其余的三个向导——她们都沉醉于酒精和琐碎的事，完全没有意识到暗伏的危机。他一层层地筛选过滤，没有发觉哪个意识特别清醒。那么这个向导在哪呢？能发出精神攻击的只有向导，他（或者她）藏在这间屋子里吗？如果是这样，为什么他找不到它，既然它已经拉下屏障主动出击了？是他自己疏于训练所以退化得太快了吗？

搜寻无果，那就等鱼上钩。他会在它进攻的时候抓住它，让它显形。莱姆斯完全收回自己的思维，把微醺、金枪鱼汤、玛琳的脸和她微卷的头发摆在意识的表层，伸出一根触须轻轻刷过吉迪翁的大脑，后者正毫不知情地接过两位医药公司代表的名片。

“很高兴认识你们两位先生，这笔捐赠实在是太慷慨啦，请务必向贵公司转达我的感激之情。”

“我们公司一直是塔忠实的伙伴，能帮助一直以来保护我们的共感者是我们的荣幸，普威特先生。”身材较宽的那个热情地说，他穿着僵直笔挺的白衬衫，打着一丝不苟的领结，莱姆斯一直很好奇人是怎么能穿上模具似的衣服的。

“塔能发展到今天也离不开你们这些技术公司的帮助啊。”吉迪翁熟练地回答，他穿的也比办公室那套旧西服正式不少，这整间房子就只有他莱姆斯·卢平一个人看上去像上了一天班风尘仆仆地赶过来的。

那个穿着模具的人又说，“我们自然希望可以为塔提供力所能及的帮助，”他看了他的同伴一眼，“并且我们也确实正在努力帮助更多的哨兵。”

“更多的哨兵？”吉迪翁问。

就在这时，莱姆斯感觉到了。另一股意识正悄悄靠近。它很有耐心，像一只老谋深算的蜘蛛悠闲地爬向被困的猎物。它不像刚才动作那么快了。它在观察、分析、评估，它在推断它得手的可能性。这可能是升起屏障的最好机会了。

“我们都了解优秀的共感者是如此稀缺，然而每年却都有失控的哨兵放弃自己的生命，他们本该是最应该被保护的人，但他们却面临着最悲惨的命运，这实在是令人不安。”

“这确实很不幸，”吉迪翁说，他的脑袋里正蹦出昨日跳楼哨兵的信息（报纸头版、餐厅里的交谈），“你想说你能阻止他们自杀吗？”

“远远不止。我们正在想办法让他们能够更好地控制自己的能力，也让塔不必为他们劳心伤神。”

“唔。”吉迪翁垂着眼睛，看起来像在沉思，莱姆斯感觉不到他在想什么。另一股意识迟迟没有动静。为什么偏偏现在不肯动手？是它已经看穿了他吗？还是它觉得吉迪翁没什么偷窥的必要？如果是前者（尽管莱姆斯拒绝承认这一可能），那它现在就是在毫无必要地挑衅；如果是后者，那他可能就要重新评估吉迪翁在塔里的地位了；两者任一他都算圆满完成任务，如果两者都不是，那么莱姆斯最不缺的就是耐心。

来吧，他想。让我抓住你。

“我想这不合法吧？我是说在这。”吉迪翁低声说。

“的确，所以我们才需要保证药物的安全性。西弗勒斯是这方面的专家。”模具人又看了他的同伴一眼。

“法国已经销售两年了，苏联更久，”叫作西弗勒斯的人第一次开口，“目前还未发现特别严重的副作用。”

“特别严重，”吉迪翁哼了一声，“我们的哨兵可不是什么试验品。”

“不会比在酒吧里发疯更严重，我敢向您保证。”

莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，盯着西弗勒斯。这个人半垂着眼睛，扭曲的嘴角藏起一个哂笑。布莱克出事时是波特直接打电话给医院，然后塔就迅速接管了这事。一个医药企业代表是怎么知道的？操，他们漏得跟筛子一样。

吉迪翁的脸色青一阵白一阵，而就在此时潜伏者发动了攻击。它的所有力量拧成一根最细的针猛地一刺，莱姆斯差点整个人扑上去。他迅速升起屏障挡开，升得太快以至于吉迪翁的表情瞬间一片空白。游戏结束了，这个念头在他脑中中毒般回响。潜伏者露出了尖利的牙齿，快得让他没有思考的余地，逼他撤下了所有的伪装决战。他立刻加固屏障，但却没等来第二次攻击。他咬紧牙，手心握出了汗，吉迪翁的嘴唇开开合合，依然毫无动静。潜伏者笑盈盈地举手投降了，莱姆斯却并没有半点胜利的喜悦。他已经用了最后的办法了，绝不能在此刻放下屏障，只能等待对方的进攻，而最令他恼怒的是他根本不知道它在哪，自己却暴露得干干净净。他愤怒地扫视整个屋子，想要找出任何一点蛛丝马迹。灯光、人群、阴影，墙壁的雕花和地板的污迹，窗帘边上好像有什么东西。一团墨绿色的东西，在窗帘的暗影里似乎在蠕动。莱姆斯死死瞪着它，等它变得更加清晰，等它露出它的头部——它又小又尖的脑袋，凸起鼓胀的眼睛，细长分叉的舌头——一条青蛇正恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“莱姆斯？”

他眨了眨眼睛，蛇不见了，尽管它刚才分明就在那。吉迪翁望着他：“你怎么了？”他明显不太高兴。

“哦，我没事，”莱姆斯回答，这才发现只剩他们俩了，“他们走了？”

“是啊，观察力不错，”吉迪翁讽刺道，“刚才那是怎么回事？”

“如您所料先生，有人想窥探您的意识，”莱姆斯说，然后补了一句，“他们没得逞。”

吉迪翁点点头，拍了拍莱姆斯的背，“走，我们回去吧。”

坐在车里的时候莱姆斯仍然闷闷不乐。他刚刚遭遇了他向导生涯的最大考验，一个能在人群中隐身的向导，一个能隐藏自己还能发动攻击的向导，让他所有的精心伪装和周密计划付之一炬。听起来他妈的像该被军情局招进去的人才。也许确实是外国特工呢？

“这未尝不是件好事，如果够安全的话。”吉迪翁突然说。

“什么？”

“刚才那两个人想让超级向导素合法，你听到了的吧？”

“哦，我记得。”莱姆斯回过神来，虽然他不确定自己听见了多少。

“但我想塔不会允许的吧？”他试探着说。

吉迪翁半晌没说话，他闭着眼睛，莱姆斯觉得他好像睡着了。这一晚对他俩都不轻松。

“刚才在宴会上有个向导，”莱姆斯开口。如果这种事以后会是常态的话他最好还是告诉吉迪翁。“他，或者她，非常厉害。”

“那个想溜进我脑子的向导吗？”吉迪翁疲惫地睁开眼睛。

“不仅仅是你的，这个人几乎把所有人的脑子都翻了个遍。”

“但你不知道他是谁。”

莱姆斯点头，一种被愚弄的感觉从头浇到脚。

“别责怪自己，莱姆斯，你已经做得很好了。”吉迪翁捏了捏他的后颈，像他的父亲一样晃了晃他。

“谢谢你先生。”他对自己的膝盖说。

吉迪翁让司机先把他送回了家。外面下过雨，地上一个个小水坑反射路灯的光，把半条寂静的街道照得半亮。莱姆斯走向楼道。远离声色，放弃思考，全身的疲惫都浮上来折磨他的大脑。身后传来一阵由远及近的引擎声，他驻足转身，瞧见一辆摩托车停下来，骑车人摘掉头盔跨下车，一只手抱起一个纸箱，然后莱姆斯就亲眼看着詹姆斯·迪恩蹬着一双铆钉靴向他款款走来。

“嘿帅哥，”詹姆斯·迪恩跟他打招呼，牙齿尖尖，耳钉闪烁，“被我迷倒啦？”

莱姆斯这才反应过来站在他面前的不是过世多年的好莱坞明星，而是昨天晕倒的哨兵。“啊抱歉，我把你当成别人了。”他觉得自己一定脸红了，不过幸好他应该看不到。

“谁？”

“你说什么？”

“把我当成谁了？”

“我以为你是詹姆斯·迪恩。”

“哇哦，我可没料到这个，所以你还是被我迷倒了。”

“完全被你迷倒了，”莱姆斯笑着说，“你怎么在这儿？”

“我搬过来啦！”哨兵拍拍纸箱子，“我觉得这儿环境不错。”

“啊，哦，对，这片地方挺安静的。呃，你住三楼吗？”

“没错，”哨兵亮出明晃晃的钥匙，“上去坐会儿？”

“不了，”莱姆斯摇头，“时间不早了。”

“那好吧，既然是邻居了，我们可以改天出去喝一杯。哦靠，我是不是说漏嘴了？”

“你说什么？抱歉我没听到。”莱姆斯笑起来。

“你该去看看耳朵了，莱姆斯。”西里斯歪头露出一副担忧的表情。

“谢谢您的忠告，布莱克先生。”

“叫我西里斯就好。”他皱了皱眉。

“好的。西里斯。”

对话暂停了。只剩下他们互相望着对方。莱姆斯觉得有点尴尬，他们站这儿挺久了，他掩盖疲惫的伪装正摇摇欲坠。他不知道自己要不要做先上去的那一个。

“谢谢你，莱姆斯，”西里斯先开口了，“谢谢你做的一切。”

“不必放在心上，我做的没多少，”莱姆斯说，突然感到喉部发肿，“你知道这不是长久的。”

“我知道。”西里斯点头。

“也许塔里的心理医生能帮你。”莱姆斯脱口而出，西里斯的眼神像利剑一样刺向他。

“心理医生？”他说这话像踮着脚尖走路，让莱姆斯想起宴会上的不速之客，一种拿仪器精确测量的审慎态度。

“对，他们会教你如何保持平静，调节感官，有点像学校里老师教的东西，但我保证它有用。如果你需要的话我可以帮你填申请表。”他硬着头皮说完，语气越来越不确定。

“我可以自己填表。”西里斯说。不知道是不是莱姆斯太紧张造成的错觉，他语气温柔了许多。

“我们上去吧？”

“好。”

于是他们走上楼梯，楼梯太窄只能一人通过。莱姆斯走在前面，西里斯跟在后面。他们沉默了一路，直到西里斯的新公寓前。

“这是你所有的东西吗？”莱姆斯停下来，示意西里斯的箱子，后者耸了耸肩。“你应该有不少清洁工作要做。”莱姆斯一边说一边觉得自己愚蠢透顶。“我想也是，”西里斯用钥匙开门，“改天再见，莱姆斯。”他微笑了一下。

“改天再见，”莱姆斯回以微笑，“晚安，西里斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 520更新！！！对不起我拖的太久啦！非常感谢大家的喜欢和评论！欢迎大家继续留言，问题也可以！我一定忍住不剧透（捂脸）  
> ps.前两章有进行编辑但是没有改动剧情，忘记了前情的朋友可能需要再回顾一下dbq
> 
> 【6.3编辑】突然发现詹姆的哨兵设定和近视设定相斥，所以修改了一下。（在线翻车）

“布莱克。”

“嘿，布莱克！”

“着火啦！”

彼得踢了他一脚，哨兵从椅子上惊醒，小腿撞到桌脚，声音听着都疼。“靠！”

“别怪我，埃德加快回来了，他可不会乐意见到你上班偷懒的。”彼得坐上他的办公桌，桌上东西散乱，他随手把一份文件卷成望远镜，反正也没人会看。

“我干什么他都不乐意见到我。”布莱克打了个巨大的哈欠，又四仰八叉地倒在椅子上。

“你要是认认真真执勤他可没处训你，”他从口袋里摸出一块太妃糖扔进自己嘴里，递给哨兵一颗，后者露出一副牙疼的表情。“不要算了。”

“你知道为什么埃德加喜欢训你吗？”布莱克把腿翘到桌上。

“什么？刚刚不是在说你吗？”

“因为你老吃糖，他觉得你既不像个男人也不像个哨兵。”

这时候他手里的文件可派上用场了。朝着那颗脑袋就是一锤，布莱克转头躲过。“他的原话，跟我可没关系。”他举起双手。

他早该知道对此人展现好心是下错功夫。他狠狠地咬了一口糖，巧克力的味道瞬间充满口腔。“随他怎么说，反正我本来也不觉得我是个哨兵。”

“你不是个哨兵怎么能在这儿呢？”布莱克又打了个哈欠。

“我是个残次品，”又到这种时候了。就算已经说了一百遍，第一百零一遍依然有块大石头压在他的声带上。“只有最没用的两个感官加强了。”

“最没用的？哪两个？”

这些该死的哨兵。“触觉和味觉。”

他第一次知道自己其他三个感官再也不可能发生变化的时候是15岁。“你差不多已经过了该觉醒的普遍年纪了，”那个斯斯文文的向导把检测报告轻轻摆在他面前，声音轻轻的，措辞也轻轻的，好像强一点的声波、未经精心修饰的事实就能把他震碎。他第一次自己说出这个事实是在给妈妈的信里（“他们说我的其他感官不会加强了，这样考试我能轻松不少”），他不需要告诉朋友和同学，因为他们都知道他从来不参加和向导的配合训练。第二次是毕业测验，那个秃顶的哨兵谨慎地重复了一遍，“你的资料上写着你只有触觉和味觉的灵敏度显著高于普通人”。哨兵穿着半旧的西服，翻领上的徽章反射正午的阳光刺得他睁不开眼。第三次是参军申请，第四次是参军面试，第五次到第一百次都是战友好奇地问他为什么和他们这些普通人编在一个队伍里。他妈妈对此漠不关心，测试官没有任何表情，他的同学讥笑或同情，他的战友对他加强的两个感官也充满好奇。但是布莱克——布莱克爆发出一阵惊人的笑声，笑得前仰后合乱七八糟。

“有什么好笑的？”

大概过了极其尴尬的一个世纪，布莱克终于不笑了，但彼得宁可他还是继续笑吧——因为此人现在挤到他旁边，一条胳膊挥来圈住他的脖子，“我说老兄，你可真是身在福中不知福啊！要我说你的运气也太好了吧？又包分配工作，又不用担心结合——什么你想结合？算了吧，塔可没空管你——还有最有用的两个感官，啧啧，我真的太妒忌你了哥们。”

“最有用？真的假的？”这么近的距离要盯着布莱克的脸有点困难，他撑着桌面努力往边上扯。

“当然是真的，但得在恰当的场合。”

“什么场合？”

“我亲爱的彼得，”他这句话兜了一个大大的圈子，“暂且放下你急着为塔卖命的心，好好想想，你一辈子，除了吃喝拉撒，还有一件你一定会做的事，它是什么？”

“上班？”

布莱克翻了一个白眼。“还有呢？”

彼得努力思考着，他每天的生活好像确实就这么几件事，起床上班，下班回家，回家睡觉，睡醒了上班。不上班的时候看看电视、翻翻杂志，散步到一个杂货铺买零食和饼干，管杂货铺的小姑娘叫艾米琳，她会念念有词地数好找钱再笑吟吟地递给他。她笑起来有两个酒窝，眼睛弯弯的，脸颊上的雀斑会变换位置……噢。 _噢。_

彼得觉得他整个脑袋跟点了炉子似的，烫得不可思议，布莱克不怀好意地捏了捏他的肩，他甩开他的手跳下桌子，差点撞到什么东西，一条黑色的大狗正趴在地上气恼地瞪着他。

“抱歉，大脚板。”他吐了吐舌头，但大脚板并没有理会他，反而爬上布莱克的腿去舔他伸过去的掌心。

“嘿，街上怎么样，没什么坏蛋吧？”大脚板跳上布莱克的膝盖去舔他的脸。彼得不知道精神体是否也有加强的感官，他不敢想象舔上一脸胡茬是什么感觉。

他小心翼翼地摸上大脚板的脑袋。摸精神体的感觉和平常的动物没什么两样，他庆幸自己至少能看得见别人的精神体。“你倒是省事，让他帮你干体力活，自己坐在办公室打瞌睡，我就没这么好运喽。”

“哎，这你就外行了，”布莱克伸高手掌让大脚板去够它，“我人不动不代表我脑子没动，不然出了什么事我怎么能第一时间赶过去呢？你说对不对呀大脚板？”

“收起你的狗，”另一个声音突然出现，他们一齐看向门口，是埃德加和其余巡逻的哨兵回来了，“现在是开会时间。”

“得令长官。”布莱克夸张地敬了个礼，然后大脚板就一下子消失不见了。

哨兵们回到自己的办公桌上，埃德加摆弄好投影仪，摆上一张照片。说真的，他们一共才这么点人（五分之四都是哨兵，谢谢提醒），这个仪器实在是毫无必要。埃德加等上厕所的哨兵回来后，清了清嗓子：“昨天伦敦警察抓到一个大麻贩子。”投影上出现一张脸，络腮胡子遮住了一半，另一半红得不太正常。彼得觉得这人像那种早起的清晨在哪条街都能捡到的。

布莱克举起了手。

“说。”埃德加面无表情。

“我们现在的业务拓展到抓毒贩子了吗？”

“如果你多一秒钟的耐心就不会问这种蠢问题。”他“哗”地甩出另一张照片，“这才是我们的 _业务_ 。”

照片上是什么绿色的东西，一根根的装在类似试管的容器里，彼得不明所以，但其余的哨兵不约而同地动了动，装作不经意地扫过其他人的表情。

“超级向导素。姑且这么叫它，”埃德加解释道，“警察在他身上搜到的。看来我们这位走私大麻的朋友还走私比大麻更危险的东西。”

“要我就不会把全部家当都揣在兜里。”布莱克摇了摇头。

“注意你的言辞！”埃德加突然厉声说，“否则我有理由怀疑你参与了这桩生意。”

“他肯定不是搞到这东西的人，”艾米莉亚说，她是他们这群大老爷们里头唯一一个女向导，结合了，很不幸。“一般这种事塔不是会派专门的小队处理的吗？和我们有什么关系？”

“塔确实已经在调查这件事了，但上面的命令让所有哨亭提供全方面协助。”

“怎么协助？”

“就是包括加大巡逻力度，配合上面调查之类的，”埃德加突然支吾起来，“布莱克，像你刚刚的那种话绝对不许再说，听到没有？你要是被带走了连我也没办法救你。”

布莱克又举起了手。

“说。”

“塔打算怎么调查我们？只有没结合或者死了向导的哨兵才需要这种向导素，这是不是说明我们整个哨所，除了你妹妹以外，都是重点怀疑对象？”

其余的哨兵纷纷点头，不过彼得觉得自己应该不属于布莱克刚刚指出的消费者群体。

“而且调查我们有什么用？他们不是抓到了那个贩子吗？查他不就好了？”艾米莉亚说。

“塔已经在调查这件事了，”埃德加重复了一遍，“现在我们知道得太少还不好说，总之你们自己长个心眼别瞎说话就对了。”

“你刚刚说要加大巡逻，怎么加大？总不能盼着再抓到一个贩子吧？”

“我说过了，现在情况还不明朗。”埃德加耐着性子说，彼得希望他别说了，他感觉自己正在残忍地入侵这对兄妹的隐私。“那等明朗了你再说吧。”艾米莉亚走开了。埃德加关掉投影，收好那两张照片，其余哨兵默不作声地收拾东西，布莱克坐在椅子上像是在沉思的样子。

“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”

“哦。”

“为什么问我？”

“因为……你看起来像在思考？你一般不太思考。”

“我——什么？”布莱克露出牙齿，不是什么好兆头。

“我是说你看起来像在思考什么难题，”彼得感谢自己作为一个残次品，有更多的时间锻炼表达能力，“你之前从没有过这种表情。”

“你整天都没事做光盯着我看吗？”他怒道。

“当然没有！你真是个自恋狂。”

布莱克狐疑地盯了他一会儿，只有一小会儿，然后又恢复了思索的表情。

“塔犯难了。”他说。

“什么难？”

“这个大麻贩子是平民，这种向导素又是国外才有，塔自然想让政府帮它查人。”

“但政府可没那么容易听塔的话。”彼得说，豁然开朗。他想起当议员的妈妈这几天回家脱鞋越来越暴力，出门前照镜子越来越久，培根煎焦的频率越来越高——他早该意识到的。针对塔的提案每年都不少，不过是新瓶装旧酒，跟家庭大战似的每年都要来上那么几回。据他妈妈的口气，万恶的塔总是占上风的样子（“他们想搞苏联那套，但你知道讽刺的是什么吗？苏联塔的权力可比他们小多了。”）；据他妈妈的观点，什么东改革西改革全是无关痛痒的甜头，违禁向导素合法化才是血雨腥风的核心。这可是动摇塔根基的大事，塔再也没有理由给它的共感者安排对象了。

“或者，塔也想查政府的人。”他说。

“你怎么知道？”布莱克问他。

“我不知道，”他耸了耸肩，“瞎猜的。”

但是布莱克好像对这回答不甚满意，他又垮着脸不说话，彼得叹了口气要走，他却突然大喊：“见鬼！我要迟到了！”

“你要去哪？”

“去塔！我约了看心理医生！”

“真的假的？”说这话的是不知道什么时候又出现的艾米莉亚，而布莱克开始四处找鞋。“我还以为你是那种和塔对着干到底的叛逆分子呢，你太让我失望了。”

“我可不是什么反叛英雄，用不着崇拜我，”布莱克迅速穿好外套，手指梳了梳头发，“你又不用一天晕过去两回，所以闭嘴吧，向导。”

就这样，布莱克一阵风似的走了。没和任何人告别，骑上摩托就走了。 ** **我可不是什么反叛英雄。**** 他回味这句话。 _“_ 这并不意味着你不是一个共感者。”他想起那个斯斯文文的向导，双手压着那份测试报告，纤长的手指在纸面铺开，绿色眼睛隔着玻璃镜片注视着他。这是第一次有人这样看他，好像等着嚼碎他说的每一句话。“我还能继续呆在学校吗？”这是他说的第一句话。“当然，”像是为了讨好他，向导很快地说，“如果你希望转到普通学校去的话也完全没问题。”他这回措辞可强烈多了。“不，我不想转学。”他坚决地说。向导愧疚地看着他，这眼神给他一种奇妙的满足。他愈发感到可悲。

就是这可悲，他想。就是这可悲让他拒绝转学，就是这可悲让他选择参军，就是这可悲让他在站在现在这个地方。放弃捷径的代价太大，所以他把这碗迷魂汤一口喝下。他醒不过来了，他想。他也不愿醒来。

**

西里斯不知道自己是怎么“走”出塔的，又是如何一刻不停地“走”到现在的，他只知道脑袋里的各种场景像打地鼠般蹦出来：他抹开脸上滑腻的身体碎片；他母亲皱起的眉头像黑洞洞的枪口；他甩开向导的手夺门而出；门口的守卫想把他拦住（他猜可能是因为他看起来像刚杀了人的样子）；他最初的计划是一路冲到海边然后把自己淹死。等他意识到自己在走路，等喧闹大街的声音——鸣笛、马达、鞋跟踏过石板、车轮碾压尘土——重新清晰地浮现在耳边，他才发现自己站在一扇熟悉的门前。

他敲了敲门，门那边很快传来脚步声，但开门的却是弗兰克。

“哈。波特，又来一个蹭饭的。”

弗兰克打开门让他进来。门口摆着整齐的鞋柜，零钱碗装着两串钥匙，衣帽架挂着三件外套和一块黄色丝巾。屋里是熟悉的颜色和摆设，他直接冲向沙发。

“有人今天不高兴啊，”弗兰克问他，“走背字啦？”

“糟透了。”他一头倒在沙发上。

“嗨，西里斯，”莉莉的声音。“你今天怎么过来啦？”

“他今天心情不好。”弗兰克说。

“也许是看到有你在这儿所以心情不好。”莉莉的声音又远了。

“我在你眼里就这么小肚鸡肠吗？”他反驳道，“我都能接受詹姆跟你结合，为什么不能接受弗兰克来你家做客？不过，你到底为什么在这？”

“当然是你的铁哥们不忍心见我孤家寡人孤苦伶仃，就把我拐来他们家吃饭啦。”

“咋？你老婆不要你啦？”

“爱丽丝去苏格兰哪个岛上搞她的研究去了，没两三个月怕是回不来。”

“那你怎么没跟着一块去？”

弗兰克顿了一下。“以防你不记得，我在塔里还有份工作。”

“我知道啊，”他翻了个身，仰躺在沙发上，垂着眼睛看半坐在脚边的弗兰克。“但她是你的向导啊，你作为哨兵不应该时刻跟在她屁股后头吗？”

“我为什么要跟着她？”弗兰克看起来很难理解他的话，“我们已经结合了，就算她在苏格兰我也能感觉得到她。”

“但她仍然是一个向导，而且是你的向导。”

“没错，但是这不意味着我们必须被绑在一块儿，”弗兰克站起来，绕到沙发背后，披上他好好学长的语气，“她可以有她自己的生活，我也可以有我的。你真的活在八十年代吗？”他低头看他。

“抱歉，我上次醒来还在打世界大战呢。”

“哪一次？”

“我不信。你说你能三个月不见你老婆？怎么可能呢？苏格兰又不远。”

“再远也没问题。”

“我不信。”

“结合没你想的那么可怕。”弗兰克安静地盯着他。

弗兰克和詹姆有不少相似之处。长得挺像，极有天赋，比他会交际又比他有耐心，还都有让人狠得牙痒痒的精准和残酷。他们的不同之处就在于，詹姆没那么残酷。

“我还是不信。”

“詹姆？”弗兰克转头对厨房说，“如果莉莉要离开你一段时间，你觉得你能坚持多久？”

“啥？莉莉要离开我？”詹姆的声音从厨房传来。

“呆子，”弗兰克翻了个白眼，又（多此一举地）提高嗓音，“我说——如果莉莉要出差，离开你一段时间，你觉得你能坚持多久？”

詹姆想了一会儿。“额，两个月？”

“拉倒吧，”西里斯（毫无必要地）大声揭穿他，“你两天就得疯。”

詹姆这时候从厨房出来，还系着围裙。“西里斯，你有空吗？我家马桶好像坏了，你来帮我看看。”

“弗兰克在这儿坐了半天你屁都不吭一声，我刚躺下两分钟就想让我干活啦？”

“我觉得不是下水道的问题，是水箱放不满，你来跟我看看。”

西里斯慢吞吞地站起来，拖拖拉拉地跟着詹姆走进厕所，把门在背后锁上。

“你有意识到外面有个哨兵，而且你这也不是静音墙吧？”

“弗兰克不会偷听的。”詹姆解下他的围裙放在池子边上。

“行。说吧。”

詹姆翻开一个柜子，里面是一排大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，他取了其中一个罐子，看上去很轻，他抓出一把棉花，掏了又掏，最终抽出一支绿色的东西来。

他把这东西递到西里斯面前。

西里斯接过。碧绿的液体澄清透明，掂在手里很轻很轻。

“你哪儿弄到的？”他看向詹姆。

“这个嘛，”他的铁哥们抱臂前胸，眼珠转了半圈，“毕竟我可是 ** **塔里的模范哨兵**** ……”

“我是认真的，你怎么弄到的？”

“我没有在卖它。如果这是你关心的话。”

“莉莉知道吗？”

“如果我说是她牵的头你会很惊讶吗？”

“我去，真的吗詹姆？难以置信！我可太——”

“她不知道。”詹姆傻笑。

“是我演得太过了吗？要不我再来一遍？”

“她真的不知道。听着，”詹姆突然抓住他的手肘，“我会告诉她的，但是她不能从你这里知道，明白吗？”

“清楚得很。”西里斯把向导素装进外套口袋里，探进去的一瞬间开始担忧哪个不留神就会碎掉。“谢了。”

詹姆揉了揉一只眼窝，“我只希望不会把事情弄得更糟。”

“你试过它吗？”

“什么？！”他大惊。

“你一惊一乍的干嘛？又不是问你有没有出轨。”

“这就是出轨！”詹姆手舞足蹈，“真不知道你怎么想的。”

“所以你试过没？”

“没有！”

有人敲门。“你俩叽叽喳喳说什么呢？”莉莉的声音。

“没错，这样就行了。你有什么事吗亲爱的？”

“这是洗手间，你说我有什么事。”

詹姆塞好罐子，盖上柜门，嘟囔了一句，“她的刻薄型人格绝对是跟你学的。”

弗兰克吃过晚饭就走了，詹姆在厨房乒乒乓乓地洗碗。西里斯不知怎的发现自己抱着腿坐在沙发上看电视，莉莉坐在他旁边。他都不记得是谁开的电视机，又为什么会看这个频道。他对无聊的电视节目没太大兴趣，但除此之外他无事可干。他觉得莉莉也不可能喜欢看这玩意儿。

果然。“弗兰克说你今天心情不好，”莉莉突兀地开口。如果这就是她酝酿半天的结果，那她水平真不怎么样。“发生了什么吗？”

“没什么，”许久不说话，他的声音又糙又哑，“都过去了。”

“好吧。”莉莉说。这时他忽然想起一件事。距离他们上次在医院冷战过去多久了？一个星期？两个星期？总之够久了，久到不该再提。但他又有一种强烈的责任感，觉得自己不该顺水推舟忘掉这事儿，于是他说：“你和詹姆，你们，还好吧？”

莉莉茫然了一会儿，然后反应过来，“哦，我们没事。”

西里斯知道她这口气没出完，所以不动声色地等着。

“我们只是担心你。”

西里斯在沙发上换了个姿势。他刚一动就后悔了，他不想让莉莉觉得自己也在担心这事。

“没什么可担心的。”

莉莉不说话了，她也把腿搬到沙发上。他们沉默着坐了半晌，盯着没人要看的电视。

“你害怕吗？”她最终问。

莉莉和詹姆也有不少相似之处：很聪明、认为自己很聪明、不遗余力地彰显自己很聪明——操，她的刻薄型人格还真是跟他学的。现在时机正好，他们在熟悉的环境，有一整晚的时间可以挥霍，只是他实在没精力应付第二轮心理咨询了。

“我不怕。”他纯粹是为了打发她。

“真的吗？”

“假的。”

通常这种情况莉莉就生气了，但她这回措词了半天，结果自暴自弃地冒出一句，“算了。别人总是看到你做了什么，却看不到你没做的事。”

西里斯想指出她这根本是句废话，但他忍住了。没必要把事情引向没人关心的方向。

他们又沉默地坐了一会儿，莉莉发出一丁点响动，他转头一看，才发现她哭了。

“哦，操，对不起，莉莉。”他伸出手，但被莉莉挡开了。

“没事，这太蠢了。”她飞快抹掉脸上的泪痕。

“你才不蠢呢。”

“好吧，跟你比是聪明点儿。”

“我……我不知道，我不知道我怕不怕，”他搜肠刮肚，“也许我只是不喜欢做选择题。”他对电视机说。

“你不用跟我解释。”

“但是我不想让你担心，让你担心我。你和詹姆都是。”

莉莉不停地抹脸，没发出一点儿声响。电视的亮光在她脸上一闪一闪的。

“我有在努力了，真的，”他轻快地说，“我今天去塔看了心理医生，虽然没什么卵用。”

但是莉莉突然凑过来，抱住了他。他被这突如其来的亲密吓了一跳，莉莉的肩膀一抽一抽的，他犹豫了一会儿，也抱住了她。

“不许笑。”

“我没想笑！”

“在心里也不许。”

“遵命。但是你别把鼻涕弄在我衣服上。”

莉莉锤了他一拳，又紧紧地抱了一下，然后在他耳边说：

“记着，一次只能打一针。”

西里斯咧嘴一笑。

“当然了。”

晚上他躺在床上瞪着天花板， _Remain In Light_ 的音符在转盘上跳动，这节奏跳的他神经突突作痛。操。他愤怒地翻了个身，又翻回去继续瞪着天花板，好像希望视线能捅穿这层钢筋水泥直接扼住那个罪魁祸首的喉咙。真蠢。他在心里辱骂自己。一个向导对他笑了笑他就被电得七荤八素找不着北了。笨！他怎么能忘了呢？远在他学会当一个哨兵之前，他就知道该怎么当向导了。他知道他们所有的手段和伎俩。他们用共鸣抚慰你、混淆你、操控你，他们温和柔弱的面具背后是卑劣、恶毒、歇斯底里，他们有恃无恐、横行霸道，他们……

****在你吵醒整条街的向导之前……** **

“什么鬼？！”他猛地坐起来。

****是我。我是莱姆斯。** **

“你——”西里斯差点气背过去，“难道没人教过你不要随随便便进别人脑子吗？”

 ****对不起！我不是有意要偷听的，你想得太大声了** ** _。_

“那我应该跟你道歉了？对不起我不应该让诅咒对象发现我在诅咒他。”

****是我要跟你道歉。我不应该听的。** **

“你听到了也好，这样我就不用当着你的面再说一遍了。”他一说出口就知道这话不是真的，但他拒绝对此感到抱歉。

莱姆斯有一会没说话，他已经知道这人有时候反应不太快了。

****发生了什么？** **

西里斯吐了口气。“你不是建议我去塔里看心理医生吗，我去了。”

****但是结果不太好？那个向导怎么做的？** **

“她先巴拉巴拉地跟我说了一大堆，然后让我伸手。我伸了，她就问‘你准备好了吗？’我说，‘我准备好了。’然后她就抓住我的手直接闯进了我的脑子。妈的，实在太他妈痛了。”

莱姆斯又不说话了。然后：

****可能她的方法不适合你。** **

“随便了，”西里斯靠着床板滑下来，他只感到疲惫，“反正我也不会再去了。”

****对不起。我不该没搞清楚情况就让你去那的……** **

西里斯挥了挥手。“随便了。”

音乐的鼓点变得低沉缓慢，让人感觉像走进一个神秘幽暗的海底洞穴。西里斯闭上眼睛，在脑子里描摹这个旋律。

****我还有一个办法。** **

“莱姆斯，谢谢你的好意，但是算了，谢谢。”

****我保证，如果这个办法不行，我绝对不再来烦你。** **

西里斯又坐起来。“什么办法？”

****你可以进我的脑子里。** **

西里斯短促地笑了一声。“你们向导就会这些手段吧？”

****如果你愿意试一下的话。** **

“你为什么这么想帮我？”

莱姆斯一定是忘了他们的精神还连在一起，因为西里斯正看见几个明晃晃的大字摆在他眼前：哨兵、向导、见死不救（莱姆斯把它划掉了）、邻居、道歉（也划掉了）。莱姆斯正在努力把它们排列组合。 ** **别人总是看到你做了什么，却看不到你没做的事。**** 他突然想起莉莉的话。他瞟了一眼地上的外套，詹姆送给他的礼物还在里面。他的确不喜欢做选择题，他想。但他绝对喜欢下注。

“好吧，我答应你。”

莱姆斯的思维一下子被点亮了。

****真的吗？** **

“真的。”

****那明天晚上？九点怎么样？你来我家。** **

“你女朋友不在吗？”

****哦，她姑妈生病了，她要去照顾她，晚上都不回来。** **

“哦。”

****那明晚九点？** **

“行。我要睡觉了。”

****晚安，西里斯。** **

他消失了，和出现的时候一样突然。

西里斯把被子拉过头顶，指针转到最后一个尾音。整间屋子静得像海底，他闭上眼睛。

我才不怕你，他想。让我看看你袖子里还藏了什么魔法。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前一章由于我突然发现詹姆的眼镜设定和哨兵设定相撞，所以修改了相关部分，非常抱歉！以及这章依然没有beta...

这间房子和他的记忆似乎没什么两样，不过这次是晚上，窗帘大开，夜色像镶嵌在墙上的油画，莱姆斯坐在餐桌边，上面铺着粉格子桌布，压了两盏茶，灯光从他头顶倾泻而下。

他在莱姆斯期待的眼神里坐下来，莱姆斯喉结一滑，他才发现这是他第一次好好看他。灯光惨白到浪费，他头发像一捧涝季的草，项链倒挂在脖子上，像要把他掐死。莱姆斯毫不畏惧地盯着他。向导从来不需要畏惧。

“你刚洗了澡吗？”

莱姆斯嘴唇轻启，愣了一晃神，“啊，对，”他摸了摸头发，“还没有干。”

“你想怎么做？”

莱姆斯嚼了嚼嘴唇，双手摆在桌子上，环住他的茶。“我们先聊会天，好吗？”

“行。你想聊什么？”

“什么都可以，你感兴趣的就行。”

西里斯想了一会，盯着厨房一只倒扣的炖锅，“你什么时候觉醒的？”

这句话问得像在复仇。“7岁。”莱姆斯回答很快，西里斯觉得他不必如此坦诚。

“真早。”

“向导一般都会比哨兵早，”莱姆斯似乎放松了一点，“我见过5岁就觉醒的。”

“你是怎么发现的？”

莱姆斯笑了。“其实不是我发现的，是我妈妈，”他望着很远的地方，“我猜是我哪天做梦给她投射了一山巧克力，她才觉得不对劲的。”

“那她怎么跟你说的？”西里斯觉得有趣。

“她说，‘儿子，这招不错，但我还是不会给你买巧克力的。’”

“然后她就把你送到塔里注册了？”

“没有，”莱姆斯停了一会，好像在深吸一口气，“她很悲伤。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们就开始搬家，因为她觉得我既然能投射给她，就也会投射给邻居，甚至是附近巡逻的哨兵，但我们在每个地方呆的时间都不长。她不是向导，总是很担心。”

“然后呢？”

“然后她连学都不让我上了。她有时候会带一些向导手册来给我念。她在印刷厂工作，那个时候比现在还严，向导手册书店是不卖的。她就念那些方法让我学。听起来很搞笑吧？她一个普通人教我怎么当向导。不过我的第一个屏障就是她教会我的。”

“可你还是去塔里注册了。他们抓到你了？”西里斯盯着他。窝藏未结合向导是重罪。

“是啊。没有不透风的墙，没有躲得过的塔。”莱姆斯耸肩。

“你躲了多久？”

“三年。”

三年。西里斯不知道刑期是不是按照躲藏时间算的，他很想问。

但是莱姆斯已经问话了。“你呢？你是什么时候觉醒的？”

西里斯把好奇推到后头，努力回忆起来。那好像是很遥远的事了，哨兵觉醒的年纪各不相同，一个班上的人身高能差上一半。但他确实记得那个时刻。当时他们在某个海滩度假，他一直觉得耳朵隆隆作响，一开始他以为要下雨了，但是天晴得不能再晴；然后以为是有飞机，但是哪也找不着一架。“你干嘛呢？”雷古勒斯问他。这小子乘波踏浪而来，只穿了条花花绿绿的大裤衩，搂了块红色的冲浪板，“擦”地一下插进沙子里。“你看见飞机了吗？”他问，于是雷古勒斯就眯起眼睛望天，手遮着眉毛，脑袋绕了一圈。“没有飞机，哪有什么飞机啊？”“可是我听到声音了，难道是船吗？”于是雷古勒斯又跑到海里，又跑回来，说没有什么船。“奇怪，可是我明明听到声音了，你听不到吗？”“什么声音啊，我——”他弟弟停住了，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“我去，西里斯，你他妈是个哨兵。”

这小兔崽子刚摆脱家庭教师上了中学，吸收脏话跟海绵一样快，并且很狡猾地从不让别人发现。那是夏天，所以他就是13岁了。

“快14岁，算挺晚的。”

莱姆斯履行义务般点头，西里斯看出他对这话题不感兴趣，但这时他脑袋像上树的松鼠猛地一蹿，喉咙挤出一支细小的声音：“哦！”

西里斯循着他视线望去，发现大脚板正站在背后的墙上。他在雪白的墙壁上显得很小，低着尾巴，短着腿，慢条斯理地迈着步子。不，不是慢条斯理，是小心翼翼。他的视线警惕地聚在一处，他在跨过墙壁的拐角时跳下来，不动了。

西里斯不知道如何开口，但莱姆斯一如既往地快人一步，“他想保护你。你很紧张。”

西里斯觉得这种情况下反驳似乎只是自讨没趣，尽管他真不觉得紧张。莱姆斯伸出手，大脚板还是不动。莱姆斯等着，大脚板直起腿，一步一顿，绕过他的手。莱姆斯没动，大脚板在桌子底下坐了，西里斯只能看到他毛乎乎的背影，耳尖蹭着桌板，然后他跟只喝水的长颈鹿似的，伸弯脖子舔了莱姆斯的指尖。

日了他妈的狗了。这他妈绝对是他人生的尴尬巅峰，尽管他对面的两只生物明显乐在其中，无视他的窘迫善良到残忍。回去！他在心里大喊，但是莱姆斯先抽回了指尖，带着胜利的微笑把手摊在桌上，“准备好了就开始吧”他说。他的目光像一颗稳稳掷出的保龄球，接着他闭上眼睛。西里斯觉得他像《最后的晚餐》里的耶稣。

现在跑还来得及。他的大脑前额叶发出最后通牒，全身血液都沸腾起来，大脚板转过脑袋回望他。叛徒！他痛骂，大脚板挑衅般眨了眨眼。莱姆斯还闭着眼睛，桌上的手掌微微蜷曲。他最后看了一眼大脚板，然后也闭上眼睛，握住了耶稣的手。

他感觉自己被抽去了灵魂，失去重量，被裹在云做的毯子里急速飞行。很快眼前出现一片景色，他才发觉自己已经站在地上，四周都是很短的草，头顶是一望无际的层层白云，眼前是延绵的灰白色断崖。他猛吸一口气，空气清凉。莱姆斯还牵着他的手。

****这是哪？** **

****我的脑子。** **

****我知道，但这是哪里？** **

****哪也不是。** **

****我意思是……算了。** **

****我知道你的意思，你想问这是不是我记忆里的某个地方，但这确实不是。这地方是我想象出来的。** **

****你想象出来的？** **

****对。我想既然是第一次，还是选一个普通的地方为好。** **

****你经常干这种事吗？** **

****有时候会。我以前是塔里的心理医生。** **

****哦，怪不得。** **

****那……你感觉怎么样？** **

****这地方吗？这啥都没有，你想象力真不太行，莱姆斯。不过如果你是问我感觉怎么样的话，我感觉还挺爽的。** **

莱姆斯笑了，在他的脑子里看他真的奇幻。

****你要是想加点嶙峋怪石也不是不可以，但我比较倾向于坐得舒服一点。** **

****你要怎么做？我们就是换个地方聊天吗？** **

****不急。你可以先逛逛这个地方。** **

莱姆斯说“逛”这个字就好像他们在牛津街上，而西里斯目光所及之处不是乏善可陈的草就是一成不变的天。他往前走，既然前面是断崖，那这片草一定有尽头。果然，他很快就走到了，对面的断崖高耸，底下有条宽河缓缓流过。

莱姆斯拣了块平处坐下来，西里斯观察河流的走向。它来自远方，又流向远方，远方水天交融，薄雾笼罩，似隐似现，若有金光。

****那里是什么？**** 西里斯指着那道金光。

****边界。** **

****什么的边界？** **

****这块地方的边界。** **

****我换种问法，边界的外面是什么？** **

莱姆斯仰起脖子，像一只展翅的雪雁，西里斯这才发觉有风。

****我刚才说了，这地方是基于我的想象，所以边界就是用来框住它。放心，你在这里很安全。** **

****你是说这地方就好像一个星球，外面是整个银河系？** **

****倒也不是银河系，因为外面的东西不像这里这么规整……不过你要这么理解的话，也可以。** **

****我跳下去会怎样？** **

****嗯……你可能会觉得很痛。** **

****我不会死吗？只是痛而已？** **

****我不知道，我没试过。你可以试试。** **

****算了，我可不想自讨苦吃。** **

****你知道吗，**** 莱姆斯等西里斯坐在他旁边后说， ** **在非洲，哨兵成年的时候就会跳下这样一座悬崖，来宣示他们的能力。我是绝对活不成，你们体能好，大概最坏也就扭了脖子这样。****

****纠正：是扭断脖子。哨兵没你想的那么厉害，我们也是人类，不是C-3PO。** **

****现在和以前大不相同了。以前塔里还有教堂，结合是上帝的旨意，要遵循复杂的传统仪式，不过那基本上就是在牧师面前做爱，所以也没什么好怀念的。**** 莱姆斯往后一倒，躺在草地上， ** **总有一天这个世界不再需要我们。****

****战争不会结束的，莱姆斯。** **

****不是我们不需要战争，是战争不需要我们。** **

****你真他妈的浪漫。**** 西里斯也倒下来，脊背顶着硬邦邦的石块，莱姆斯抓住他的手，他不知道是不是向导都这么喜欢身体接触。

****你得想象你身体里有个钩子。** **

****什么？** **

****我是说你运用能力的时候，你得找到这个钩子，这样才能防止感官过载。** **

****类似挂衣钩的那种钩子吗？** **

****嗯……得比那大点，像船锚那样。你得想象有这么一个锚。** **

****哦。** **

****你想象出来了吗？** **

****等下……好了。** **

****好。现在告诉我你感受到了什么。** **

****我看到了云，我听到你在跟我讲话。我感受到了风。还有背上的石头。** **

****还有吗？** **

****没有了。** **

****下面有条河，你怎么会听不到河的声音？** **

****不知道。我没听到河的声音。** **

****用你的能力去听它。闭上眼睛。别忘了你的钩子。** **

****是锚，莱姆斯。我还是听不到。** **

****你有把感官和锚连起来……** **

****当然连起来了我也是上过学的好吗？** **

****那你再试试。** **

西里斯重新延展听觉，他感到耳旁的风乎乎作响，往下、往下，他期待听到那潺潺的流水，但下面是一片虚空，他的听觉像坠入深渊的石子。

****不行，还是没有声音。** **

****你得集中注意力在锚上，像我抓着你的手一样抓住你的锚，把它埋进你的心里。你得向里走，不是向外面。** **

西里斯快被他搞糊涂了。向里走。他一边琢磨一边把锚埋进心里。 ** **深一点、再深一点。**** 莱姆斯在他耳边说。 ** **我们是自然的造物。**** 他眼前出现母亲的面孔， ** **是自然选择了我们。**** 西里斯努力甩掉她的脸，莱姆斯紧紧握着他的手。 ** **你必须要很快，像箭一样把你的感觉射出去。**** 风刮得更猛了，西里斯再次俯冲，这回力道大得像整个人纵身一跃，一头扎进那条汩汩的河里。他的感官被屏蔽了，河水争先恐后地灌进耳朵，钻进脑壳炸响一串闷雷。他在急速下沉，水压让他窒息，他使出浑身力气猛地一跃，从草地上弹起来，蓦一睁眼看见眼前升起几人高一个大浪，在令人窒息的一秒静止了，接着啪地一声打下来，把他和莱姆斯都打了个湿透。

****操，西里斯！** **

西里斯把湿嗒嗒的头发从脸上挪开，看见莱姆斯正艰难地爬起来，他从头到脚都湿透了。

****我表现咋样？** **

****令我印象深刻，我得说，但我们不是在搞想象力比拼大赛。** **

****刚才怎么回事？** **

****很简单，你没用听觉，你用了投射。** **

****投射？** **

****不是向导的那种投射，是因为你现在在我的脑子里，所以你可以用精神力对我做一些投射，具体表现就是改变这里的环境。好了，**** 他伸出一只手， ** **我想今天到这里就差不多了。****

西里斯坐在地上仰视他，好像不久前的大脚板。水珠从莱姆斯的额发落到鼻尖，他的眼睛被洗得发亮。 ** **你个骗子。**** 西里斯发现自己说， ** **这条河他妈的就没有声音。这是你的脑子，你故意设计的。****

****好吧我骗了你，你抓住我了。**** 他举起双手。 ** **因为我的目的是让你不要迷失在感官里，不是让你分辨有几种声音。****

****我那么相信你！可是你骗了我！** **

****我们都会被自己的感觉骗的，你觉得常理来说一条河肯定有声音，或者我告诉你有声音你就相信了，所以你觉得被我骗了或者被自己的逻辑骗了，但是感官不会骗你，你没听到就是没听到，可你用逻辑把它合理化了。** **

****哇哦，谢谢您热情洋溢的演讲，卢平教授，请问现在我可以回去了吗？** **

莱姆斯这回却不肯伸手了，刚刚的笃定一下子无影无踪，好像是发现西里斯不像大脚板那么好哄。他脸上显出一种窘迫的神情，让西里斯想起在酒馆遇到他那天。

****你在生我的气。** **

****没有那么严重。**** 西里斯转头看了眼那道白崖， ** **操，我是不是每次都对你凶巴巴的？天哪，我怎么会这样。****

****我骗了你，所以你生我的气，这很合情理。昨天也是因为我给了你错误的建议。你完全有理由指责我。** **

****不，我不该这么对你，你不该被这样对待。** **

****西里斯，**** 莱姆斯蹲下来， ** **你不用觉得我是个向导所以就要对我温柔一点……****

****这和你是不是向导没关系！有人告诉我我对向导有偏见，没错我是有，昨天晚上你就很清楚了，但是我不会因为你是个向导就对你有偏见，不仅是对你，对其他人也是如此。** **

****那就再好不过了。**** 莱姆斯咧嘴笑了笑， ** **我保证以后不再骗你，行吗？**** 他的手掌在膝盖上摊开。 ** **行。**** 西里斯说，他抬头望了望一成不变的白云， ** **我喜欢这个地方。**** 尽管他现在所有的衣服吸在一块让他浑身难受，莱姆斯应该不会允许他在自己的脑子里脱衣服的。他伸出自己湿淋淋的手，莱姆斯最后一个笑容倒映在他视网膜上， ** **我希望你也喜欢下一个地方。****

****

事实证明，莱姆斯有一种难以察觉又非常强烈的自尊心。因为前一天西里斯说他没有想象力，第二天他就几乎把所有生态系统都搬进了脑子里。他们躺在一块礁石上，头顶瑰丽的云彩，眼前是镶了暗光的海浪，但是如果你往左看，那边就出现了一座森林，像从水里长出来似的，而他们背后则是巍峨的雪山。 ** **我不是来这儿徒步旅行的，莱姆斯。**** 西里斯望着正在爬山的两只企鹅。 ** **我不知道你喜欢什么，你可以选一个你喜欢的地方咱们再开始。**** 莱姆斯说。 ** **我觉得这儿就挺不错的，真的。你想出什么地方我都喜欢。**** 这回莱姆斯明白了他的意思，他让西里斯闭上眼睛，再睁开，森林和雪山就都不见了，连同那两只企鹅，只有辽阔的海洋和五彩缤纷的晚霞，海岸上点起一座灯塔。

西里斯几乎每天都来，练习时间有长有短，莱姆斯有时候会显得很懊丧，尽管他总是隐藏得很好，因为西里斯的锚“埋得不够深”，有时候又会安慰他说，能力越强的哨兵越觉得难以掌控平衡，因为他们的锚需要更大、更深，而一般做这项工作的都是向导，所以这些哨兵一旦结合能力更为强大，塔里的首席哨兵就是这些人。当然莱姆斯不会说后面半句话，但他故意避开结合的话题并没有让西里斯觉得宽慰，所以回到现实世界以后西里斯经常会坐在露台抽烟，莱姆斯陪他一起抽。不聊天，只抽烟。活动脑子是很累的事，他俩都费不起这个力气另找话头，就心照不宣地一块吞云吐雾，好像只是来到了另一个星球。詹姆抽烟的样子总是有点用力过猛，他喜欢吸腮帮子，吐烟跟吹蜡烛似的，这可能和他当初学是为了追莉莉有关，而莱姆斯吸烟就好像他已经吸了一辈子烟，烟捻在他手里像撩动纱帘，月光亲吻他的前额，黄昏照亮他半张脸，手臂的绒发在风里静默鹄立。莱姆斯右手有一道伤疤。自掌根始，隐入毛线，只有在这时才露出短短一截，像海豚露出海面的鳍。西里斯从不在它身上停留，但他一定没藏好，因为莱姆斯之后只用左手拿烟了，另一只手埋在裤袋里，像一粒永远不会发芽的种子。

他们原来在厨房吸烟。那天莱姆斯刚沏好一壶茶，西里斯想抽，就问莱姆斯能不能在厨房抽，莱姆斯说可以，然后转身去开厨房的窗户。西里斯盯着他颀长的背影和够窗子时翘起的屁股，这时候他潜意识里的贵族教养操纵他找个容器把烟灰点一下，正好莱姆斯转过头大喊一声这是我的茶！西里斯一个激灵没拿稳烟，空中滚了半圈正巧砸到脚背。结果他抱着脚鬼哭狼嚎了好一阵子，莱姆斯一边心疼他的茶一边假惺惺地说都是我不好。西里斯说你别傻楞着了赶紧给我找块布擦擦，莱姆斯就一边找一边说谁叫你不穿袜子？西里斯跳到椅子上，莱姆斯从冰箱里找了块黄油，用蓝色方格子手帕包着，然后坐过来把西里斯的脚搁在他腿上，把那块东西轻轻压在上面。莱姆斯捧着他的脚问他有没有好点。当然了这都不是重点，重点是他们以后就在露台吸烟了。露台上种了一溜花，塑料杯子橡胶盆子泡沫箱子，莱姆斯就很无聊地给他指这个是什么那个是什么，西里斯就在旁边嗯嗯啊啊，在恰当的时候问几句话。他其实都认得，他认识每一种花香，上学的时候都考过。不过莱姆斯跟他不是一个学校的可能考的内容不一样。哦对了，莱姆斯是向导，用不着闻花。

向导。这个词听起来竟然有一点可爱，像会舞一把小旗子带你去亚马逊丛林探险，结果自己先被蟒蛇吓晕过去的那种。倒不是说他觉得莱姆斯胆小，相反，西里斯觉得他很能干，也许比他自己意识到的还厉害。有他这种天赋的人不是继续留在军队就是调到更加不可言说的地方，詹姆称之为“通往塔顶的天梯”，而他现在还是个领导的小跟班。吉迪翁的日程表需要在脑子里造颗星球才写得下吗？西里斯为站在塔这头思考问题自责了一秒。在他们为数不多的现实生活谈话里，也从不聊工作的事，西里斯觉得是他第一天就问出个惊天大秘密导致莱姆斯犯怵，躲进他坚硬的壳里，只有偶尔他觉得高兴才会探出脑袋，或者造星和训练西里斯实在让他精疲力竭，粗心大意地掉进陷阱。最接近的一次，西里斯永远也不会忘记，莱姆斯说他刚入学的时候跟别的小向导只在脑子里聊天，后来他有天开口说话，把她们都吓了一跳，他才知道原来她们都以为他是哑巴。莱姆斯讲这事的时候露出怀念的笑容，丝毫没有意识到自己不小心又泄露了一个秘密。也许是他自愿的，在身上割开一道小口，让西里斯得以窥见他的过去、他的内心，就像他手上那道伤疤。他笑起来眼角有细纹，他还有几根银色的头发。他还这么年轻。他的脑子要容纳那么多东西。西里斯问他自己是不是他最难搞的病人，结果莱姆斯说你不是我的病人，西里斯就问那我是什么？莱姆斯像被按了暂停键似的停住了。朋友？西里斯提示道。当然，莱姆斯重启了，你当然是我的朋友。他笑的时候露出一排整齐的牙齿，抽烟久的人可不会有这么白的牙齿，不过这也不是重点。

重点来了。莱姆斯指着那盆铃兰说这是他们刚搬来的时候玛琳买的，她泡了一夜种子，亲手从楼下的草坪掘了土，把种子埋在花盆里，平了土，每天都要看它有没有发芽。现在它已经长得很旺盛了，挨挨挤挤地垂着白色的小花。西里斯非常通情达理地接了句我希望她的姑妈赶紧好，这样她就可以回来陪你了。然后莱姆斯说——听好了这是重点——她不会回来了。

他说这句话好像在悼念一个逝去的情人，所以西里斯第一反应是玛琳是不是死了。但是不对，莱姆斯的结合还在，他人有所属、心有所属的证据众目昭彰，而西里斯面对重点的反应速度如果有他怼人那么快的话他也不用纠结到现在了。他本来可以直接问为什么，这很合情理，然而当时莱姆斯的表情实在是太他妈悲伤了，血淋淋的像一道致命伤口，他什么话也想不出来。而偏要在这个节骨眼上莱姆斯发现他的孔雀草少了一盆，着急忙慌地灭了烟头就冲出了门，片刻后重新出现，手里捧着新鲜的残骸，脸上挂着新鲜的雨滴，西里斯就知道那个时刻过去了，他永远不可能再问这个问题。

西里斯坐在椅子上，“到你了，布莱克。”埃德加叫他，他站起来就往里间走，埃德加的目光紧紧盯着他。西里斯觉得如果他是向导，“别乱说话”四个大字肯定震耳欲聋。

他打开门，里面只坐了两个人，他都认识。

“下午好，西里斯，”弗兰克心情愉悦地打招呼，“坐下来说吧。”

西里斯坐下，发现这里的布置被改过了。柜子被撤走，窗户锁着，房间只剩一张桌子。

桌子对面坐着弗兰克和金斯利。弗兰克是公关部门的，金斯利是向导搜捕队的，西里斯觉得这两人简直天生一对。

“在这工作怎么样？”弗兰克问他，西里斯就知道他是负责谈话的那个了。

“还行。”

“你一般做什么？”

“巡逻。”

“最近有什么有趣的事儿吗？”

“我们就不能直接进入正题吗？”

“别急嘛，我不想你太紧张。”

“我没有紧张。”

“行吧，随便你，”弗兰克叹了一口气，更像是在打哈欠。他翻开自己的笔记本，“既然你都认识我跟金斯利了，那繁文缛节咱们就省了。我会问你几个问题，请你如实回答，好吗？”

“问吧。”西里斯靠在椅背上。

“你不上班的时候一般在哪？”

“在家。”

“我说了请你如实回答，”弗兰克笑了，“你再好好想想。”

“是你问的太宽泛。”

“好吧，那我问你，你昨天晚上——不，再具体一点……九点，在哪？”

西里斯不明白他葫芦里卖的什么药，但是最好别在没必要的时候撒谎，所以他如实说了。

“在朋友家。”

弗兰克又笑了，“你刚还说你总是在家。”

“他家就在我家楼上，走两步就到了，跟在我家也没什么区别。”

“所以你经常去他家咯？”

西里斯抬起下巴。“算是吧。”

“你朋友叫什么名字？”

“你非得问这么清楚吗？”

弗兰克放下笔。“如果他是个平民，那就不在我们的职权范围之内；如果是共感者，那反正我们都是要调查的，这种事早晚会被人知道。如果你相信你朋友的为人，大可不必遮遮掩掩的，这对他也没什么好处。”

“他是个向导，不是你们的怀疑对象。他叫莱姆斯·卢平。”

金斯利低头记录，眉梢一挑，弗兰克指尖翻动了一页。“我居然不知道你还是莱姆斯的朋友。”

西里斯下意识要反驳你不知道的事多着呢，但他及时制止了自己。操，他真想赶紧离开这个地方。

“我记住了。我们跟莱姆斯问话的时候绝对会提起你的。”弗兰克说。

“你们连向导也不放过吗？”

“职责所在，西里斯，我们不针对任何人。”

“你们不针对任何人，”西里斯重复了一遍，“你们盘问彼得用了多久？有三十秒吗？”

“帕蒂格鲁先生非常配合，”不像你。西里斯在心里补充。“我们问完了该问的所有问题，他对我们非常坦诚。现在回归正题，你在莱姆斯家一般做些什么？”

“你们为什么不直接找个向导来？嗯？那可省事儿多了。”

“我不知道你对塔有什么偏见，西里斯，”弗兰克的表情干巴巴的，就连金斯利也抬起了头。“你知道那是违反法律的。”

西里斯一下子想起来自己为什么不喜欢在塔里工作了。“你不是想让我配合你们吗，”他盯着面前的两人，“那好，用你的话说，‘让我们省了繁文缛节’。现在我告诉你，我知道我在你们的怀疑名单里面。一个精神如此不稳定的哨兵在最混乱的地方执勤却连续几周安然无事，真厉害！他是怎么做到的呢？”

“塔不会因为你身体变好就怀疑你，”这话是金斯利说的，“塔希望你健康。”

“并且，”弗兰克补充道，“很多像你这样的哨兵并不清楚违禁药物的危害，或者明知危险还抱有侥幸。俄国人说它很安全所以你们就信了对吗？你只要开始使用，就一辈子离不开它了，不管你有没有结合。不要把你的信任摆错地方，西里斯，你应该比任何人都更清楚这一点。好了，回到正题，你都在莱姆斯家做什么？”

“你认识昨天那个人吗？”

莱姆斯把水壶架在炉子上，转过身来问他。“哪个？”西里斯还没回过神来，他刚刚经历了一场精神滑雪，整个人从雪山上滚下来一动不动，然后等莱姆斯震惊地冲过来察看他的时候突然翻身吓得他一屁股摔在雪里。不过这并不是导致他现在还感觉潮冷潮冷的主要原因。主要原因是后面莱姆斯趁他还没爬起来把他埋在了雪地里。“就是那个我们在塔里碰到的，来和你说话的那个人。”

西里斯想了一会。昨天他去塔里报道，正巧在电梯附近遇到莱姆斯，就聊了几句，这时身后传来一个声音，“真没想到能在这儿遇见你，布莱克。”他转头一看，来者十分眼熟，名字在舌尖打转，结果莱姆斯快人快语，先来了一句，“恕我直言，先生，这里是塔，是您遇见一个哨兵最不应该惊讶的地方。”

“你说斯内普啊？”

“对，就是他。你怎么认识他的？”莱姆斯靠在流理台上，西里斯站起来走到他面前。“他以前和我一个学校的。”

“你是指训练共感者的学校吗？”莱姆斯瞪着他，眼睛在昏暗的厨房里发光，“可他是个平民啊。”

“对，他现在是个平民，不过他一开始是被当成向导在塔里注册的，但是没几年吧，他们认为他能力不足，没法继续训练，就被除名了。”

“还有这种事？那他一开始为什么会被当成向导？”

“我也不知道。可能是冒了点苗头就来登记了吧，也许他们以为这点火苗会越烧越旺，结果没想到就是点儿火星子，灭了。”

“那你的感觉呢？你和他念过书，他是什么样的人？”

西里斯不知道为什么莱姆斯对斯内普这么感兴趣。要不是他提起他都忘了，而莱姆斯那天一上来就气势汹汹，看来斯内普真是长了张讨人嫌的脸。

“你那天也看到了，我跟他不对头，詹姆比我更讨厌他。嗯……好像所有人都不怎么喜欢他，也许除了莉莉。”

“他和詹姆以前是情敌吗？”

“哦，不，当然不是！他和莉莉不是那种关系。”

“一个人能被所有人讨厌也是蛮有本事的。”莱姆斯总结道。

“那你呢？”西里斯突然来了兴趣，“你在学校肯定很受欢迎吧？”

“呃，我不会用这个词。我们哨兵和向导是分开上课的，当时学校里几乎全是女向导，她们对我都挺好。”

“所以你想说你只是在女孩子当中受欢迎？”

“为什么这话一到你嘴里就听起来好奇怪？”

“承认吧，莱姆斯，你就是讨女孩子喜欢。玛琳肯定早就被你迷得神魂颠倒的吧？”

“我们一开始只是普通朋友而已，直到要结合的时候才……”

“哎呀我都懂的，别害羞嘛，詹莉以前还是死敌呢。”

水开了，莱姆斯动了一下，西里斯让开让他去倒茶。“我有件事想跟你说。”莱姆斯背着他说。“好啊，我去开电视？”西里斯边说边走进起居室。

西里斯也不知道他是什么时候睡着的，他可能都没开电视机，就直接躺在沙发上睡了过去。莱姆斯坐在他脚边的地毯上，捧着一碗薯片，专心致志地看电视。现在应该很晚了，莱姆斯看的可能是录像带。西里斯盯着小小屏幕上闪动的人影，突然意识到电视对莱姆斯的吸引力。对于一个向导来说，感觉不到另一个人的情绪和想法是一种全新的体验。莱姆斯7岁就觉醒了，他一辈子都在别人的思绪里过活。他的大脑就是他的战场，如果他必须像个普通人一样试探、揣度、犹豫、慌张，他还能像现在这样泰然自若吗？这些电视上的人偶对他来说又意味着什么呢？一种普通人生活的体验游戏，还是向导能力的检验场？他会迷惑不解吗？还是对解谜游戏欲罢不能？他自己就是个谜。他想要了解他更多，不仅仅是血淋淋的伤口。他想要的在更里面。“我想要。”他没意识到自己说出来了。

“你想要什么？”莱姆斯施舍给他一瞥，又盯着电视机，“你想喝茶吗？”

不，他不想喝该死的茶。“我想要你进来。”他说。

“进来……哪里？”这回莱姆斯给他一个完整的脸了。

“我脑子里。”

莱姆斯挪了挪，坐到西里斯跟前，整个人成了半黑半蓝的影子，西里斯几乎可以摸到他的脸。“现在这样不好吗？”他声音很轻很近，像耳语的幽灵。

“不，现在这样很好。但是我想要你进来。”

莱姆斯盯着他看了好一会，西里斯不知道他是想从他脸上看出什么东西来。如果他是想找出撒谎的痕迹，那他得失望了。你是个向导，他想，你想要的东西我都给你了。

“我们明天再讨论这件事好吗？”他最终说。

“还有一件事。”

“什么？”

“明天詹姆要给我办个派对，你来吗？”

“什么派对？”

“来的人你都认识。”

“你是说来的人只有波特夫妇吗？”

“有人告诉过你你其实很委婉吗，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯笑了，如果西里斯不是个哨兵他绝对看不出他在笑。“没有。我肯定来。”

“你保证？”

“我什么时候骗过你？睡吧。”

西里斯没有回答，但他醒来的时候发现身上盖了条毯子，天已经全亮了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：强奸提及（不是wolfstar）

“你真的确定吗？”莱姆斯问。他进这屋子还没三分钟，就已经是第五次说这句话了。西里斯视线落在他右手，中指沿茶杯边缘划出一道优雅的弧线。

“你知道你就算问一万遍也只会得到同一个答案的吧？”西里斯把烟头拧在烟灰缸里。这么早抽烟还是头一遭，但是今天情况特殊，刚才他把衬衫套进脑袋之后甚至照了眼镜子。

“既然如此，”莱姆斯把胳膊肘搬到桌子上，指尖搭成一座宝塔，“首先，你得清楚两件事。”

“愿闻其详。”

“第一，”莱姆斯把宝塔压扁，虔诚得像在念祷词。“你需要完全明白接下来会发生的事。我会以你能明确感知到的方式进入你，你能看到我做的一切，而且无法对我有任何隐瞒，而这绝对不像我们之前的练习或者你任何的想象。疼痛是无法避免的，程度因人而异，但是照你之前的经历来看，我得说我并不乐观。”

“疼痛并不代表痛苦。有些人可能会觉得很痛快。”

“你上次跟我抱怨那个向导的时候可不是这么说的。”

“你不能总拿老眼光看人。人都是会长大的，而我碰巧属于长得特别快的那一类。第二呢？”

“第二点就是，基于第一点，我们需要采取安全措施。”

“我完全赞成。什么措施？”

莱姆斯指尖撑着桌面站起来，跨了两步坐到桌子上。如果这是他家的桌子他可不会这么一屁股坐上去，西里斯想。“你得选个安全词。”莱姆斯低头对他说。

“安全词？”西里斯抬起一边眉毛。

“对，”莱姆斯又站起来，“因为开始之后，你的感受可能不会太好，安全词可以防止你受到进一步的伤害。一旦你认为我不能再进行，你喊出这个词我就会停下。”

“我不能直接喊‘停下’吗？”

莱姆斯露出一种很为难的表情，好像西里斯刚刚提了一个大逆不道的请求。“情况是这样的，当我在你里面的时候——我保证我会尽可能的慢——我可能不太能时刻分清里外两个世界，不是完全分不清，但我必须考虑这个可能性。所以如果你只喊停下，我可能会以为这是你记忆的一部分。”

“如果你的意思是这个安全词必须足够独特，独特到你不可能跟我的记忆搞混，那我就不可能想出这个词，因为这个词根本不存在我的脑子里。”

莱姆斯安静地看着他，眨了眨眼睛。“你说得没错。”

“还有，就算我选了一个稀奇古怪的词，万一我一到关键时刻忘了怎么办？这种情况是很有可能发生的吧？”

“确实。很有可能。”

“而且，就算我真的喊出那个词了……”

“看在老天爷的份上，”莱姆斯倒回椅子，把脸挤出两圈下巴，“我说了这行不通。”

“你以前的病人都是怎么选的？”

“不记得了，”莱姆斯盯着地板，西里斯觉得他每根睫毛都在撒谎。“反正他们没这么多问题。”

“那我们现在他妈的要干嘛？”

“等波特家来？现在喝酒是不是有点早了？”

“现在干什么都太他妈早了。你要跟我说什么？”

“不好意思？”

“昨天晚上，你说你有件事要跟我说，但是我睡着了。”

“哦，”莱姆斯恍然大悟，尽管他看起来并没有要感激西里斯记忆力的意思，“可以待会再说。”

西里斯不明白为什么现在不能说，尤其是现在早得没法干任何事。他发誓不管莱姆斯说什么都绝对比陷在椅子里反思人生有意思，他甚至能聊斯内普，如果莱姆斯想听的话。

但是莱姆斯不想听。他既不想进西里斯的脑子也不想跟西里斯聊天，而从莱姆斯跟椅子如胶似漆的样子来看星际旅行也不大可能了。西里斯又摸出一根烟，打火机“啪嗒”一声响起。到底是太早了。

“德里。”

“什么？”

“我驻扎在德里，79到81年。”

莱姆斯的脑袋转向他，眼神警惕得像一只听到风吹草动的野兔，就等决定性的一瞬开跑。

“81年的新年夜，我们都在斯坦福尔德的一家酒吧。我们过节恐怖分子也过节，你明白我说的什么意思。当时氛围很好，没有枪手埋伏在门口，也没有平民对我们大喊大叫，不过大家都很清醒，没人喝醉。果然回去之后消息传来，德里的共感者学校遭到袭击，有六个孩子逃了出来。”

“你真的不必……”

但西里斯举起一只手示意他停下。“我所属的团接到的命令是找到这六个小孩，把他们安全送回学校，我是被任命这项任务的其中一个士兵。”

西里斯确定了莱姆斯不会继续阻止他，于是他接着说：“但与此同时另一条指令从唐宁街传来，非常敏感以至于只有直接执行任务的士兵才知道。这条指令非常清楚：必须不惜一切代价阻止这六个人加入恐怖组织。你知道我说的这个代价不是指我这一方。”

“我知道，”莱姆斯的眼神一下子软了下来，西里斯觉得他差点就要伸手安慰他了，“我们都经历过。”

“所以我帮他们逃跑了。”

一定是这句话阻止了莱姆斯伸手。“我设法联系上了其中一个向导，我告诉她我们有几个人，掌握了哪些情况，都在哪里在搜捕，又在哪里设了陷阱，结果半个月过去了，我们真的没抓到他们。”

“你怎么联系上那个向导的？”

“气味。这六个人都没有结合，哨兵对未结合向导的气味要敏感得多。当然我不是第一个想到用这招的，所以我必须赶在所有人前面先找到她。而她也知道自己是最容易暴露的那个，所以这几个人都是分头行动，躲过我们搜捕的几率就更大了。”

莱姆斯吐了一口气，满脸震惊，“我不知道怎么说才好……但我觉得你做了一件对的事。”

“我还没有说完。我最后一次联系那个小姑娘的时候她正准备跨过边境，事实证明她真有两把刷子，把边境的哨兵都糊弄过去了。她说她的同伴在镇上都找到了落脚点，我想反正我也不能护着他们一辈子，是时候说再见了。但就在我准备断开连接的时候，她却突然开始进攻，把我的脑子犁了个遍，最后还打算干掉我。”

“她想杀死你的脑子，”莱姆斯的声音简直像滚过一块搓衣板，“这是极端的罪行……没有哪个学校会教这个。”

“是啊，出于某种心照不宣的原因，人类认为比起挨枪子儿，脑死亡要更不人道一些。”

“任何一个用共鸣杀人的向导遭受的后果要比开枪严重得多，你一辈子都要带着你杀死的人的记忆，这种负担是毁灭性的，它会毁了一个向导，把她变成一个可怕的怪物。”

然后莱姆斯闭上了嘴，好像一下子意识到自己跑题了，“抱歉，我不是……我没有在可怜那个向导。她不该对你这么做，尤其是你还帮了她这么多。”

“看来青春期小孩是挺难管的吧？跟她一比我简直能拿模范生奖状了。”

“但你活下来了，所以她还是放过你了？”

“别误会，可不是她良心发现，是另一个尽职尽责的好向导本杰明·芬维克先生及时救了我；而我没有被判叛国罪，下半辈子都吃牢饭的唯一原因也是这位正直勇敢的大善人，选择了把这件事当做紧急情况直接向隆巴顿上尉汇报，而这位智勇双全的上尉又够胆决定越级上报，第一时间打给了伦敦塔，塔就十万火急地把我和其他伤员一块运回了伦敦。多亏了命里贵人相助，哨兵布莱克得以继续游手好闲，隆巴顿上尉凭借他的英勇果断步步高升；至于德才兼备的芬维克先生，愿上帝让他的灵魂安息。”

“塔不会让唐宁街抓住任何对它不利的把柄，而这恰恰救了你，”莱姆斯不可思议地看着他，仿佛西里斯刚刚在他眼前重生，“天哪，我不知道该说什么。”

“你可以说，这整桩烂事只证明了一点。”

“那是？”

“塔的效率。”

“感谢塔的效率。”

西里斯哼了一声，“说起来，最近塔的效率可不怎么样啊。我说违禁向导素的事。”

“那事啊，”莱姆斯抱起双臂，“应该调查了好几周了吧？我也不太清楚。不过最近塔里的气氛确实越来越紧张了，大家都想快点把这事儿结了。”

“为什么塔里气氛紧张？紧张的不该是我们这些边缘群体吗？”

“这事很严重，”莱姆斯的表情也随之变得严肃起来，“塔也许可以不在乎西敏宫的指责，白厅的施压，弗利特街的抹黑，但它唯一不能容忍的，就是自己人的背叛。”

“原来我们不脑交的时候会谈论政治？我真没想到。”

他也没想到的是莱姆斯“噌”的一声差点跳了起来，脸一下涨得通红，“我们没有——你说的那样！”

“冷静一下哈哥们，我只是开个玩笑。”

“难道你一直是这么想的吗？你以为我在——对你做那种事？”

西里斯不明白为什么莱姆斯用词突然变得文雅了起来，可能他玩笑真的开过了，詹姆说他像没法调节火候的煤气灶也不是毫无道理。“对不起，”他握住莱姆斯桌上的手，望进他的眼睛，“我不该对你开这样的玩笑。”他感到莱姆斯在触摸下放松了下来，这时候门铃响了。“我去开门。”

他一开门，一个大箱子就弹到了他鼻子上，两支雀跃的声音一齐喊道：“生日快乐！”

西里斯让到一边，那箱子现在到了他手上。两位小精灵兴高采烈地跨进了屋，嘴里发出啧啧的赞叹，“大少爷的新房子，这咱必须得参观参观。”“这就是你的新家吗？不赖啊。”莉莉总是有一下找到厨房的精准直觉，而詹姆脑袋转来转去，终于发现了在椅子上呆若木鸡的莱姆斯。

“嗨，莱姆斯，很高兴我们又见面啦。”詹姆愉快地走过去，莱姆斯站起来想跟他握手，詹姆则完全没看见，直接搂住肩膀把他拉进一个拥抱。

“当心点，你老婆还在这呢。”西里斯说。他把箱子放在茶几上，挖出了一盒还热乎的披萨；两袋似乎是从哪个西班牙餐厅打包回来的东西，他猜是海鲜饭；接着是一个包装精美的扁盒子，卡片上只写了五个字：给最亲爱的；最底下是一打啤酒。“不是所有人都像你这样小心眼的。”莉莉走过来，他听到莱姆斯跟他们寒暄了几句。“你唱片机在哪呢哥们？我们需要这玩意儿。”“在我房间。”“老天，这厨房是有一百年没擦过了吗？可惜了这些漂亮的马赛克瓷砖。你知道这是哪个牌子的吗？”“我不知道。”“为什么你的衣服都堆在地板上？”詹姆抱着唱片机从房间出来，“你得安置个衣架，老兄。”“好的爸爸。”西里斯又把东西一样一样塞回箱子，准备把它抱进厨房。“我不知道今天是你生日，”莱姆斯在他旁边轻声说，西里斯觉得他的不安都要溢出来了。“我本来应该……”“我本来也没告诉你，不是吗？我不想你送我任何礼物。”（“你的厨房纸巾呢西里斯？”）“可我至少能带点薯片过来。”“如果你真的那么想吃薯片的话，你就拿过来吧。”西里斯抱起箱子，莱姆斯露齿一笑，“我去去就来。”

莱姆斯拿来的不只有薯片，还有一瓶白兰地。詹姆和莉莉都对第二种饮料选择喜出望外，西里斯觉得他肯定有个藏酒的柜子。莉莉擦干净桌子，但是拒绝给他擦瓷砖，所以西里斯把餐桌搬到了客厅，后来他们发现餐具不够，莱姆斯又回上去拿了不少杯碟下来。詹姆在转盘上放上 _Let_ _’_ _s Talk About Love_ ，西里斯觉得再没有比现在更不适合放迪斯科的时候了。

“我有个朋友，”詹姆打了个嗝，在沙发上又陷得深了一点，“他最近遇上了点麻烦，跟我诉苦来着。”

“他怎么了？”莱姆斯转过脑袋。他也陷在扶手椅里，两手捧着玻璃杯，不熟悉他的人会以为他喝醉了。

“我的这位朋友，普朗斯先生，非常优秀的男人，”詹姆把他的啤酒罐转向莱姆斯，“非常聪明、有才华、年轻有为，更不用提他还有一个举世无双的美丽老婆，两人简直天造地设，羡慕他的人能从这儿排到澳大利亚。”

莱姆斯发出一声模糊的声音，眼睛闭了一会儿，西里斯在想他是不是真的醉了。

“他出现夫妻问题了吗？”

“哦不，不，他们感情太好了，连根针都插不进去。出现问题的是普朗斯先生的工作。你瞧，普朗斯先生和我一样，也在塔里上班，而因为他能力过人，所以最棘手的麻烦总是丢到了他手上。以往他凭借自己的智慧和胆识总能化险为夷，但是这次，情况有点特殊。”

“他遇到解决不了的麻烦了？”全世界最好的听众卢平先生再次发言，西里斯觉得他绝对没醉。

“实际上，麻烦已经解决了。我说，‘事情都解决了，还有什么值得你发愁的呢？’普朗斯先生说，‘你不懂，詹姆，就是因为解决了我才发愁啊。’我就问，‘那到底发生了什么事儿呢？事情又是怎么解决的呢？’普朗斯先生叹了口气，然后把事情原原本本都告诉了我。我听完，就跟他说，‘啊，原来如此，怪不得你这么发愁呀。’”

“那你能告诉我们发生了什么吗？”

詹姆灌了口啤酒，捏扁了罐子，把它搁在一只膝盖上，另一只上面坐着莉莉，莉莉正捋着他的头发。

“事情是这样的：前几天普朗斯先生所在的塔开展了一次向导搜寻行动，结果一名哨兵在行动中失控，对那个向导做了些不好的事——有人会说这是件好事但在我看来这就是暴行——他跟她就地结合了。”

“噢。”

“于是麻烦随之而来：有人说这是强奸，强制结合是重罪，但是几乎所有向导都会说他们是自愿的所以你很难给他定罪，但是在这件事情上似乎有点转机，因为……”詹姆停顿了一下，他需要足够的戏剧效果。“那个向导只有12岁。”

“操。”莉莉言简意赅地表达了所有人的观点。莱姆斯呷了一口白兰地。

“所以你们可以料到，向导的父母要告那个哨兵，而且绝对能成功；但是塔声称他们窝藏向导，也要把他们送进监狱。于是负负得正，你们应该猜到解决方案了吧。”

“塔承诺不把那对父母送进监狱，前提是他们不能向第三方透露一个字。”莱姆斯说。

“绝妙的主意。普朗斯先生的顶头上司拍的板，保密协议明天就签。”

“我还是不明白为什么穆迪是你们的头，”西里斯说，“他看起来像块行走的反战宣传牌。”

“他确实是块宣传牌，不过不是反战，如果你从另一个角度看的话。”詹姆回答，接着反应过来，“不对，我们在讨论普朗斯先生的事，你别打岔。”

“那普朗斯先生有什么好发愁的呢，事情已经完美解决了啊。”

“是啊，大家都想看皆大欢喜的结局不是吗？但他妈的请问整件破事里有人想起那个12岁的向导了吗？”

“塔对她怎么处理的？”莱姆斯问。

“她现在在医院躺着，等过了结合的恢复期就会去学校，当然她的哨兵没法陪读，但可以每个月去见她一次。”

“有人监管下的探视吧，我想？”

“都到这一步了还有人在乎他们会不会在未来做爱吗？”

“既然你这么生气，”莉莉侧过身子看他，手还埋在他的头发里，“为什么不杀了穆迪？”

“我他妈为什么要杀穆迪？”

“你不说你是二把手吗？你上位了就能推翻他的决定，虽然不能断开结合，但至少能把那个哨兵送进监狱，如果审判能私下举行的话报纸也不会知道，塔说不准会同意这个计划。”

“我也许是跟你说过我可能是那个位子的继承人，但是亲爱的，在塔里做决定没你想的那么简单，穆迪死了他们很有可能直接从别的部门调人。”

“你俩可真般配。”西里斯喝了一口啤酒。

“为什么不直接杀了那个哨兵？”莱姆斯说。他还捧着玻璃杯。

“好主意，我现在就潜入塔里拿枕头闷死那狗娘养的，然后让我们的小向导再经历一次失去结合的痛苦。她没受过任何训练，我很怀疑她能不能禁得住。”

“你为什么不问问人家自己的想法呢？如果真的为她好就该让她自己做决定。”西里斯说。

“这又回到了整件事最棘手的地方，就是她只有12岁。”

“很多人12岁就能做决定了。”莱姆斯说。

“正因为他们还小，所以塔更应该保护他们，而不是反过来。”莉莉斩钉截铁地说。

“我觉得还是杀了那个哨兵快一点。”詹姆偏头，让莉莉抚过太阳穴，描摹耳廓，她的手指像在拨动大提琴的琴弦。

“我赞成，”莱姆斯说，他从头到尾就没动过。“不过要等签了保密协议再动手，最好能伪装成畏罪自杀。”

“没错。那个对你有意思的药剂师叫什么来着？”

“你说黛博拉？”

“管她叫什么，问她要点安眠药不难吧？”

“那我他妈要怎么让他吞下这么多安眠药？”

“那就要点猛的？”

“不用这么麻烦，我有盆铃兰。”

“不行，万一他死不了我们都得完蛋。”

“不好意思，请问我是在参加哪个秘密组织的谋反会议吗？”

“没错，快交出你的份子钱布莱克。”

莱姆斯咯咯地笑了起来，詹姆和莉莉在接吻了，易拉罐从膝盖跌落，在地砖上滚出一串清脆的声响。

“我们得回去了，地铁要停运了。”莉莉梳着詹姆的头发，后者正把脸埋进她的双峰。西里斯站起来，打了个响亮的汽水嗝，莱姆斯看起来像在椅子里瘫痪了。

但他最终还是站了起来。他们走下窄窄的楼梯，四个人挤在一块像串从石缝里钻出来的螃蟹。到了楼下，寒风迎面打来，詹姆和莉莉手牵手逐渐走远，西里斯看着他们牵着的手越荡越高。

“他们看起来像已经结婚了二十年，”莱姆斯在旁边说，他的声音随风飘远。“但是旁人会以为他们才热恋一个月。”

“詹姆陪我过了十二个生日，自从我认识他起。他这人喜欢热闹，排场越大越好。在德里的时候我和他没有在一起，但是他会让莉莉找到我，然后我们三个人傻兮兮地聊天，还得冒着被发现的风险。”

“爱给人力量，但真正强大的是给予爱的人。”

西里斯转头，看到莱姆斯正努力把下巴缩进毛衣里。“你外套还在我家。”

他要转身回去，莱姆斯动了动，西里斯以为他要跟上来，但他的脑袋突然凑过来，嘴唇快贴到脸边，西里斯僵住了。

“生日快乐。”

他说完这句话就站远了。“谢谢你。”西里斯说。莱姆斯似乎对这句感谢十分满足，没再说什么。西里斯打开门，里面依然是一团乱。唱片早就不转了，杯碟和易拉罐散乱在各处，詹姆和莉莉的礼物还没有拆开，食物还剩一片披萨。“你的餐具怎么办？我明天拿给你行吗？”等莱姆斯走了他得把披萨放到冰箱里，把礼物搬到房间，杯碟可以早上再收拾，桌子就让它放这吧。他在沙发上找到外套，转身走回来，莱姆斯还站在门边。

“莱姆斯？”

然而莱姆斯猛地攥住他的手腕，亲了他的嘴唇。西里斯一秒也没想就撬开他的嘴，于是等他反应过来的时候他已经把人家抵在墙上，一条腿插进两只膝盖了。亲吻莱姆斯让他想起十岁时喝的第一口伏特加，当时他喉咙肿了三天，而现在的莱姆斯完全就是酿熟的葡萄酒，热烈地邀请他品尝。他的直觉一直提醒他还有更要紧的事要做，但他理性的前脑实在是想不出来现在除了亲吻莱姆斯还他妈的有什么要紧事，所以他一路从嘴角亲到脖子，卷起他的毛衣从腹股沟舔到乳头。莱姆斯的手也没闲着，在抓他头发和扯他衬衫之间交替进行。莱姆斯比他看上去还要瘦，在急促的呼吸下肋骨根根分明，西里斯闭上眼睛。现在不需要用眼睛。

“告诉我你想要什么。”莱姆斯喘着气说。

“你已经知道了。”西里斯的舌头在他肚脐眼打转。

“我想听你说出来。”

西里斯跪在地上，脸颊贴着莱姆斯的肚子，双手抱着他的腰，他还闭着眼睛。片刻之后他松开手站起来，直视莱姆斯的眼睛。

“你他妈上瘾了对吧？”

“什么？”

莱姆斯气还没喘匀，嘴唇鲜红，眼睛瞪得滚圆，满脸写着莫名其妙。

“你什么意思？”

“我什么意思你他妈很清楚，”西里斯手指梳过头发，他觉得如果不是老二还翘着的话他的怒气会更有说服力。莱姆斯依然没有反应过来。“你什么都知道，为什么你还要继续羞辱我？”

说出这句话就像有一把钝刀捅进他的心脏。很好。他想让莱姆斯跟他一起感觉疼痛。莱姆斯的表情逐渐由茫然转为震惊和恐惧。“你难道以为，”他的声音异常清晰，像穿透海底的一束光，“我在时刻窃取你的想法吗？”

“你难道以为，”他开始走近，西里斯这才发现自己已经踱到客厅中央了，“我一直在偷听你的隐私，操纵你的情绪，改变你的想法吗？”

“哦别来这套，你知道我说的不是这个。”

“那就告诉我你他妈到底在暗示什么。如果你想的话我可以对天发誓，你无论感觉到什么都是你自己的感受，我从来没有参与其中。”

“我能分清什么是自己的感受，不用你发誓。问题是你和我 ** **一样**** 清楚。”

“我要怎么说你才能明白？你怎么想是你的隐私，而我绝对不会为了我自己的利益进任何人的 ** **脑子**** 。”

“你不觉得你很虚伪吗？你忘了这一切都是怎么开始的？是你先闯进了我脑子叫我 ** **闭嘴。**** ”

“那是因为你想得太大声！”空气中陡然升起一种愤怒的情绪，像无数根针扎进皮肤。“我很抱歉。我应该把它挡开的，这会省去你所有的痛苦。”

“你说了，我想得太大声，难道你从来、从来没有 ** **听到**** ……”

“恨比爱更大声！”莱姆斯几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字，空气中涤荡的怒气像鞭子一样抽下来。“至少对你来说是如此。”

西里斯没有说话，也没有动，莱姆斯静得像一尊铁。片刻之后他转身走到门边，捡起外套打开了门。“如果现在还有必要的话，”他转过头看着西里斯，不知为何西里斯有种突然的预感——这可能是他最后一次见他了。“玛琳跟我只是精神结合，她不是我的女朋友。我希望我能早点告诉你。”然后他把门带上，走了。

那股怒气逐渐稀薄，最终化为不可见的颗粒静静飘落，加入了这房子里其他所有的灰尘。房子和十分钟前一样乱，而现在西里斯应该去把桌上的披萨放到冰箱，把詹姆和莉莉给他的礼物搬到房间，然后想个办法度过剩下的夜晚。然而他什么也没做，什么也没想，只是靠着桌腿，慢慢坐到了地板上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆的普朗斯先生的故事来源于神夏圈一篇古早哨向文《变色龙/Chameleon》，原文情节是哨兵和向导就地结合（bond-on-site）后，向导的妻子要召开媒体发布会，被塔以收回抚恤费要挟作罢。本文对塔和哨向能力的设定基本依据此篇。（我没看过电视剧orz）


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢我的忠实读者DirewolfSummer姐妹提醒，把上一章的“伦敦德里”(Londonderry)修改为“德里”(Derry)【连环翻车惨案】  
> *为保持章节内部连贯，把原来计划的第6章拆成了两章  
> *感谢大家的kudos!<33  
> *争取本月完结

踏出宽街的地铁站，前面就是一个宽阔的三岔路口。现在天刚蒙蒙亮，银行和超市都锁着门，花店的主人正把鲜花摆到门外，清晨的露水沾在娇嫩的花瓣上像一滴晶莹的泪。玛琳在路口停下，和几个穿校服的学生一起等绿灯。从这里可以看见对面一座乡村小教堂，掩映在斑斓的树丛里，挤在不协调的城市建筑中间像一块青铜色的痂。绿灯跳出来，玛琳跨过这个路口，拐进高街，药妆店的大字招牌映入眼帘。她刚搬来的时候常来这家店，因为它比百货商店更小，不容易迷路，又能提供所有她需要的东西。她往篮子里放各种护肤化妆品的时候莱姆斯就去找巧克力。眼前的一切如此熟悉，又即将变得如此陌生。她吸了口气，寒风灌进她的肺，脚边吹起一页广告。她想起包里还塞着今天的报纸，一会得把它处理掉。需要一起处理掉的还有一张美发店的会员卡、一卷超市优惠券和口袋里的一把硬币。一小时后，这些都将失去意义。

身体深处的那座灯塔逐渐苏醒，如此温暖、如此坚定，像一粒种子以肉眼可见的速度发芽。这是一粒属于她的种子，在她的身体里长大，而一小时后，这粒种子也要消失了。玛琳差点哭出来。 ** **玛尔斯？**** 这个声音问道， ** **你怎么在这里？****

****我来看你。玛丽在机场等我，但我必须回来见你最后一面。** **

****别担心，我不会有事的。** **

****所以……情况怎么样？** **

莱姆斯没有立刻回答，玛琳一下子警觉起来。 ** **你跟他说了没？****

莱姆斯依然没有说话，也不愿意透露任何相关的声音和图像，可他的情绪出卖了他。玛琳感到有一只鹰爪钳住她的心脏狠狠挤压，榨出酸楚与悔恨的汁液。莱姆斯想断开连接，而玛琳抢先一步抓住他： ** **告诉我到底发生了什么！****

 ** **我搞砸了。**** 这么多年，莱姆斯搪塞问题的办法一成不变。玛琳的火气更大了。

****你要是不告诉我，我就不走了。** **

莱姆斯踌躇着，终于给她播放了一段图像。玛琳定在人行道上把它看完，突然觉得自己应该立马冲过去打爆那个哨兵的脑袋。

 ** **是我没有先跟他说清楚！**** 莱姆斯肯定看到了她的计划， ** **我应该和他好好谈谈，把所有事都告诉他。如果我没有像个顶级蠢货直接上去亲他，事情不会变成这样。我只是不确定他喜不喜欢我……**** 玛琳几乎能看见他把脸埋进手心。 ** **现在我确定了，可我已经搞砸了。****

****不行，我要去找他。** **

****他不在。他早就出门了，我不知道他去哪里。而且就算他在我也不可能让你去找他的，这是我自己的事，你不该牵扯进来。** **

****那你就必须得跟我走。** **

****什么？不行。我不能再打扰你们的生活。你和玛丽的生活。** **

****你没有打扰我们的生活！**** 她差点在街上尖叫起来。 ** **你和我结合是因为担心我，你还记得你当时怎么说的吗？你说与其让我找一个陌生人，不如我们两个结合。要是没有你我不可能和玛丽在一起。现在我自私地要离开你，把你置于险境，如果你出了什么事我绝对不会原谅自己。****

****我也得到了好处，不是吗？我们共同度过了这几年平静生活，这是没有任何人能给我的。当时我不知道未来会发生什么，现在我知道了，并且我完全支持你的决定。玛丽愿意抛下这里的生活和你去法国，她做的牺牲不比我少。她值得拥有一个完整的你。** **

玛琳一边走一边肆无忌惮地抹眼泪，对面走来的上班族惊奇地望着她。 ** **可是你想想，你躲过塔的几率有多大？我们骗了他们这么久，你以为他们会善罢甘休吗？也许你的屏障是比以前强了，但是你和我结合了这么多年，你不能保证分开之后不会出现别的反应，更别说你的气味还会变。而这回塔抓到你可不会心软。他们会逼问你我的下落。****

****巴黎塔会保护你的。他们不会把送上门的哨兵还回去。** **

****巴黎塔也会保护你。他们甚至可能愿意让你挑一个哨兵——老天我真不愿意这样说。你可以开始全新的生活，我们可以继续做朋友，我们不是之前就约定好了吗？** **

莱姆斯没有说话，玛琳更加焦急了。

 ** **你还记得我第一天见到西里斯·布莱克的情形吗？**** 这个名字拉回了莱姆斯的注意力。 ** **我以为他是你男朋友，我高兴的要命，我就奇怪莱姆斯居然背着我找了个男朋友还把他带到家里来？结果你跟我说他是你在路上捡到的。可是后来当你真的跟我说你喜欢他，愿意为他留下来的时候，我哭了一晚上。因为我知道我要永远失去你了。我认识你太久了，你不仅仅是我的向导，你知道的。****

****我知道。你也不仅仅是我的哨兵。** **

****对不起，莱姆斯，我不应该强迫你的。这是你自己的生活，应该由你决定。** **

****我没有怪你，我知道你是担心我。** **

****不管你选择什么我都会支持你。** **

****谢谢你，玛尔斯。你让我再想想。** **

玛琳擦干眼泪，抬头望向前方。朝阳刺破云层，只剩一个街区了。

****你有五分钟。** **

* *

“你紧张吗？”

“什么？”

“明天的配合训练，”玛琳望着操场上踢五人足球的几个哨兵，一缕头发遮挡了她的视线，“你想和谁一组？”

莱姆斯咬了一口果冻，“我不知道，我认识的哨兵一只手都数的过来。”

“都谁？”

“坎蒂罗、卡西迪、还有红狮帮，”莱姆斯吸完那颗果冻，把空壳装进左边的口袋，从右边的口袋掏出另一颗。“坎蒂罗是万人迷，但我感觉他有点像那个什么……暖气片？你还没靠近他就知道他要来关心你了，我觉得很奇怪。”

“哨兵对向导都是这样的。我们天生就想保护你们。”

莱姆斯的表情好像吃到苦味的果冻，“女孩子们挺喜欢他，但我觉得他太腻了。”

“行吧。还有谁？”

“嗯……红狮帮的人我一个都不想惹，我跟你一样讨厌他们。他们上次帮克莱尔修好了收音机我还以为他们挺好的呢，结果克莱尔发现本来就是他们故意弄坏的，想吸引她的注意力。至于卡西迪——上帝保佑我千万别和他分到一组，他叫我RJ你知道吗？从来没人这么叫我。他还老在餐厅堵我，说真的，我躲他都来不及。”莱姆斯吃完那颗果冻，又掏出一颗，“所以我最好还是分到一个不认识的哨兵。”

“我就坐在这儿呢。”

“哦对，”莱姆斯笑了，玛琳怕他被果冻噎死。“你当然是最完美的选择。”

“我要是真和你分到一组，”她心烦意乱地躺倒在草地上，“那帮人又该说闲话了。”

“说什么闲话？”

玛琳愤怒地吐出一口气，瞪着天上无辜的云朵，“他们说你是我的小男朋友。”

“什么？！”莱姆斯惊恐地睁大眼睛，耳尖染上粉红，“有没有搞错？我才12岁！他们是脑子有坑吗？”

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，”玛琳咬牙切齿地说，“得把他们阉了才知道尊重两个字怎么写。”

“呃，这倒不必。”莱姆斯从右边的口袋里掏出一块小蛋糕递给玛琳，玛琳摇摇头，他就伸回手开始剥边上那层透明纸。

“为什么你吃这么多还这么瘦？”

“玛德勒尼给我的，”他一口吞下一半，含糊地说，“我要是不吃完她会不高兴的。哦对了，”他掏出一块巧克力给她，“这是多卡丝给我的。”

“法芙娜？真有钱。”

“她爸爸寄给她的。”

玛琳不知道怎么回答，她觉得最好避免在莱姆斯面前谈论父母的话题，而她的人生经历恰恰教会了她应对这种情况最有效的办法：闭嘴。

“玛德勒尼在和多卡丝闹矛盾，单方面的，”莱姆斯吃完了那块小蛋糕，正从口袋里摸出一粒粒七彩糖排在手心，玛琳啃了巧克力的一角。“她和她的朋友认为多卡丝太趾高气扬了，有点看不起她们。”

“任何人有那么一对奶都该趾高气扬。”

莱姆斯给了她一个介于“我什么也没听到”和“我刚听到了啥？”之间的表情，玛琳觉得巧克力都钻进她牙齿里去了。

“所以她现在在干嘛？拉拢你？”

“她不希望我跟多卡丝说话，但是多卡丝也是我的朋友，我不和她说话她会伤心的。”

“但是你刚收了人家的贿赂。”

“她把零食给我是因为这样她就吃不着了。她一直在为明天的训练减肥，说不想闻起来像个奶油蛋糕。她想给她的哨兵留个好印象。噢糟了，我不该把她的事告诉你的。”

“没关系，我不会说出去的。”玛琳吃完了巧克力，把包装纸叠成一块指甲盖大小的正方形。操场那边传来喊声，一个足球正朝他们飞来，莱姆斯只来得及抱住头，玛琳一跃而起用身子护住他，足球撞到她肩膀，落在草坪上滚远了。

“你没事吧？”莱姆斯的声音闷在她怀里，他想挣脱她，但她在风起云涌的后怕中就是不肯松手，直到她突然意识到莱姆斯也许要被她闷死了。

“你还好吗？”莱姆斯惊恐地看着她，玛琳朝那个哨兵竖了个中指，他绝对看得到。

“没事儿，我皮实。”

“这下别人绝对会说闲话了。”

“随他们讲，他们就是妒忌我有你。”

莱姆斯脸红了，玛琳突然觉得她得多让他脸红几次。“谢谢你，玛尔斯。你会成为一个好哨兵的。”

“呃，如果哨兵都跟那群蠢货一样我真的不想跟他们划为一类。”

“那……好女人？”莱姆斯皱着眉头说。

“你太小了，不适合说这个词。”

“那就好朋友吧？你是我的好朋友。”

玛琳伸出手臂拥抱了他，下巴搁在他瘦弱的肩膀上。她闭上眼睛，吸进向导身上令人着迷的味道。

“这倒可以接受。”

* *

“莱姆斯！”

玛琳甩开门，莱姆斯从厨房走出来，她冲过去紧紧抱住他。

“你想好了吗？”

莱姆斯低头望着她。他看起来十分苍白，双眼疲惫，他一定是难过了一整晚。

“我跟你走。”

玛琳抬起下巴亲吻了他的嘴唇。“我爱你。”她轻声说。

“我也爱你。”

“我之前给你的那些证件还在吧？”她松开他的怀抱。“在的。”

“好。我现在去机场，你乘下午的班机来，我会在戴高乐机场等你，然后我们一起去巴黎塔。”

“好。我会打电话给房东。”

“我不知道多远结合会断开，可能还没过海峡就断了。你今天还上班吗？”

“我得去，我会在中午找个借口出来，希望在他们发现之前我就上飞机了。”

“我们需要担心布莱克吗？既然他已经知道我们的真实情况了？”

“不用。他不知道你要走，而且他是绝对不可能向塔告发我们的。”

“那好。一旦你发觉结合断了就赶紧离开，好吗？还有要记得喷气味中和剂。”

“我会的。不用担心。”

玛琳捏了捏他的手指，望进他的眼睛。“我们会度过这一关的。”

尽管她说的如此肯定，但其实她根本没底。她对巴黎塔一无所知，如果他们认为她毫无价值，那就根本不会冒着和伦敦塔反目的风险。她只知道法国政府对塔有更大权威，这就是为什么超级向导素在当地合法。“还来得及。”玛丽说。她们已经坐在飞机上了。“现在回头还来得及。”

玛琳伸出一只手，撩开她卷曲的额发，她古铜色的皮肤闪着黄昏般的暗光，和三年前第一次见到她的时候一模一样。该说的她们都说过了。“我不会回头。”

“你最好现在回头，这是你最后一次见到伦敦了。”

机舱广播响起，玛琳透过舷窗望向外面。小小窗框提供给她的景色不多，她只看到一架飞机闪着红灯滑落在跑道上。全世界的机场都是同一副景色。

如果她足够幸运的话，巴黎塔会同意她的要求，超级向导素能够支撑她度过日后的人生，她和玛丽继续生活在一起，而莱姆斯会找到另一个爱他的哨兵。她从来没有怀疑过自己的运气。一个女哨兵，万分之一的概率。一个愿意为她牺牲自己的挚友，一个愿意为她抛弃一切的爱人。起飞的时候她终于能好好看一眼伦敦了，灰蒙蒙的像一只沉睡的巨兽。她的思绪飘飘忽忽，飘到童年格拉斯哥的家，她坐在地上看父母伴着舒缓的音乐跳舞，小腿撞到茶几和扶手椅；她还记得菜市场里，父亲的摊位上总是挂着一排粉色的死猪，像帘子一样刚好遮到他的眉毛。后来她随母亲搬到纽敦，开始习惯圣诞节凌晨被叫起去教堂听颂歌，她一个字也听不懂，也从没觉察出什么音韵美，所以总在游园会开始前就睡了过去。母亲很希望她和同龄的小孩一起玩，但她总是改不掉口音，不敢和他们说话。她还记得第一次走进加的夫塔，进门就排着一列十一世纪的哨兵盔甲，守卫问他们是不是来登记的时候她妈妈紧紧捏着她的手；她还记得第一次见到莱姆斯，拎着餐盘夹在队伍中间，满面愁容的样子让她好奇是不是有人经常欺负他。她盯着脚下的云朵，没意识到玛丽凑过来吻了她的脸颊。

那座灯塔消失了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by THE magnificent DirewolfSummer. Your work is INCOMPARABLE.
> 
> *If you have any thoughts, you're more than welcome to drop a comment. I would very much love to read them!

西里斯在跑步。在昏暗疏离的路灯光里，沿着高街一路向西，黢黑的房屋阴森森地矗立两旁，偶尔开过的汽车带来轮胎碾压落叶的声音。他跑过布伦特河，进入一个公园，让更加深重的黑暗拥抱他。他不想停下来、不能停下来，因为一停下来，嗡嗡的声音就会争先恐后地挤满他的大脑。这些声音有两种鲜明的颜色：第一种是红色，上面用歪歪扭扭的字迹写着，“莱姆斯喜欢我（不然他不会亲我）”；第二种是黑色，用同样蜘蛛腿一般的字迹写着，“莱姆斯很生气（并且可能持续如此）”。还有混乱分不清颜色的声音上张牙舞爪地写着：“他没有读我的思维”“他不知道我喜欢他”“他现在知道了我喜欢他”“他现在知道了我喜欢他但他不一定喜欢我了”。后面的字则缠在一块，像溺死之人的头发丝。天又亮了一点，好像上帝又扯下一层幕布，鸟鸣声的层次更丰富了，马路两旁出现越来越多的行人。他跑到哨所门口的时候埃德加刚好从摩托车上跨下来。

“你掉进河里了吗？”埃德加问他。

西里斯破天荒傻笑起来——一定是傻笑，因为埃德加看他的表情就好像他是一只会说话的大猩猩。

“没有，我跑过来的。”

“下次你想晨跑之前，请记得我们这里不是澡堂。”

“好的长官。”

“去换衣服吧。”

西里斯套上自己的制服，彼得也到了。他们两人一组出门巡逻，一路上没遇到什么新鲜事，而那些声音趁机重新夺取他的大脑。莱姆斯一定恨透我了，他不无痛苦地想到。要是有一个“以最快速度搞砸所有好事”奥林匹克的话他西里斯·布莱克绝对能包揽所有金牌。然而他又无法控制地想到莱姆斯离去的背影，还有那句话—— ** **我和玛琳只是精神结合，她不是我女朋友**** 。这句话的前半部分他似懂非懂，但是后半句任何一个脑子正常的人都不会理解错。这就能解释很多问题了不是吗？莱姆斯没有背叛玛琳，而玛琳神秘的姑妈可能根本就不存在。可他不理解这句话的逻辑关系。换句话说，莱姆斯和玛琳既然没有恋爱，为什么要结合？他知道他们上学期间就认识了，所以不是塔强行安排的相亲。而莱姆斯告诉他这点又想说明什么呢？减轻他暗恋别人家向导的愧疚吗？可莱姆斯依然——他更加痛苦地想到——依然是别人家的向导。西里斯就算是个再不称职的哨兵他也知道结合意味着什么。一旦结合，断开要经历非常痛苦复杂的过程，极可能导致双方丧命，连塔都不会做这种事。莱姆斯说他们“只是结合”，难道在他眼里结合只是上一次床这么无足轻重的事吗？他渴望知道答案，但很有可能这辈子都不会知道了。他感觉自己像一只被遗忘在沙滩上的蚌，他宁可有人走过来剜去里面的肉，也不想要无人理睬。

“……是这样，我最近约了个姑娘。”彼得在他后面说。

“不是向导，是一个普通人，她叫艾米琳。她家是开杂货店的，离这儿不远。”

西里斯没有回答，他现在可没心情闲聊。

“虽然这样说有点奇怪，但实际上，是你让我意识到我喜欢她的。”

“你想让我说什么？”西里斯没有回头。

“呃，我没想让你说什么。可能我只是太高兴了见着人就想说，”彼得踢起路上一个塑料瓶盖，一路走一路踢，“老天，我真的紧张得要命。我连续一星期去她的店，都没法跟她开口，结果前天我去的时候，店里一个顾客都没有，我就想算了豁出去了，就问她想不想跟我出去喝杯咖啡或者别的什么东西。结果她盯着我说，‘什么东西？’我以为她在嘲笑我，我都吓呆了，然后她突然笑了，说‘咖啡或者别的什么东西？’她说她不喜欢喝咖啡。所以我们昨天就去吃了披萨，还看了电影，我感觉进行得挺不错的。”

“你们上床了吗？”

“啥？呃，还没有，不，我是说当然没有，我们才约会了一次啊。”

“那你上完了她再跟我汇报吧。”

彼得站住了。“你非得这么说话吗？”

西里斯停下来，转身面对他。

“你为什么要这么说？”彼得皱着眉头，“你可以对我的感情生活不感兴趣，但是你也没必要侮辱一个你根本不认识的姑娘吧？”

西里斯眯起眼睛。“从什么时候开始做爱是个侮辱人的词了？”

“不是这个词本身，是你说它的方式——你的态度，”彼得试图正义凛然地解释，尽管他知道每过一秒他的底气就损耗十分，“她是个正经姑娘，不是你以为的那种随便的人，你刚才这样说就相当于在冒犯她。”

“所以你的意思是她要是想跟你上床就不是个‘正经姑娘’。看来比起哨兵你更适合当个神父。”

彼得攥紧了拳头，但西里斯没担心他会打他。“你总是这样，非要惹毛所有人，明明别人对你也没有恶意。你就不能友善点吗？”

“我总是这样，”西里斯逼近他，“你觉得你很了解我吗？”

“我没有，”彼得显而易见地泄了气，眼神躲闪，“我只是觉得你可以不用这么刻薄。好吧我也没权力这么说，你爱咋样咋样吧，我们能走了吗？”

西里斯盯了他几秒，什么也没说，转身往前走，彼得舒了口气跟上去，而这时西里斯突然伸出拳头，打碎了墙上一块玻璃招牌。

“你搞毛线？！”

西里斯的手背鲜血淋漓，路人被吓得不敢动，彼得赶紧往店铺里张望，里面似乎没人出来。彼得驱散了路人，正打算进店里找人，西里斯却说：“我要去找一个人。”

“什么？现在吗？”

“对。”西里斯转身就走，手背还插满玻璃碎片。彼得及时冲出来抓住他的胳膊肘，“你又要擅离职守吗？而且还刚闯了祸？你到底要去哪？”

“塔。”

“不行，你不能走，你不能把烂摊子扔给我自己跑了，你必须留在这。”

“你先赔钱给他，等我回来会还你的，如果埃德加问起来就说我去医院包扎了。”

西里斯要走，但彼得死死抓住他，“不行——”

这时，另外一件事物同时吸引了他们的注意力。一只金色的蝴蝶朝他们飞来，在两人中间转了个圈，最后落在西里斯的肩膀上。艾米莉亚的精神体。

“她说什么？”彼得问，没注意到自己松开了手。

西里斯给了他一个迷惑的表情。

“她让我们赶紧回去。埃德加说有紧急任务。”

莱姆斯回到办公室锁上门，看见桌上摆着艾格尼斯送来的信件。今天早上吉迪翁连着开了两个会，他没有空闲时间处理这些信件，只能推到中午。他是在第二个会议快结束的时候感觉到结合削弱的。他立刻检查了自己的屏障，导致漏记了介绍所负责人慷慨陈说的某项重点。会议结束后吉迪翁直接去餐厅，莱姆斯立即回到办公室又喷了一遍气味中和剂。他快速过了一遍接下来的计划：省掉午餐，打电话给（今天早上才认识的）出租车司机卡尔·安德鲁，让他把交给他保管的行李箱送过来，然后冲到最近的自动取款机取出（本来也没多少的）存款，最后冲到机场，换汇可以等到巴黎。他有一瞬间想过要不要给西里斯留个字条，但是他没有这个时间回去，而且这个举动似乎也是多余。想到西里斯他就感到一阵尖锐的疼痛，像一根钢针扎进心脏。但是这种疼痛随着结合的消失逐渐被上涨的恐慌取代，在满是哨兵的伦敦塔里呆的每一秒都让他如坐针毡。他打完电话，为了不让自己陷入恐慌开始拆桌上的信件：最大的两封来自爱丁堡塔，是两位哨兵的转介信和档案；一封来自伦敦哨兵板球俱乐部，邀请吉迪翁和夫人参加他们的圣诞活动；一封来自布莱顿退役共感者协会，感谢吉迪翁上周参加了他们的周年庆典暨筹款晚会；最后一封来自海沃兹希斯的共感者学校，是吉迪翁的女儿寄来的。 ** **你不觉得你很虚伪吗？**** 好吧，这下可被他说中了。莱姆斯手握小刀暴力拆开信封，然后抱着两位哨兵的档案跨上台阶，机械运动帮助他集中注意力在屏障上。这一切就要在今天发生了。无论这是结束还是开始，他一定会见证；而奇怪的是，在各种复杂辨识不清的情绪中，他感受不到丝毫的犹豫。他焦虑了好几天要如何坦露自己的秘密，而当死期近得触手可及，他却发现自己迫不及待地想看到结局。西里斯觉得他作为向导比别人掌握更多权力，让他难以感到恐惧；玛琳觉得他总能做出正确的选择，所以一直都很坚定。但他既从没觉得自己权力滔天，也不觉得自己聪明过人，有预见未来的本领。也许更确切的答案只是——他跨上最后一级台阶时突然意识到——这是他 ** **自己**** 的决定。因此，无论结果如何他都绝对不会后悔。

推开档案室门的一瞬间他听到书页翻动的响声。有人。这不奇怪，有六个部门的秘书有档案室的钥匙。奇怪的是，自他推门后就再没传来任何声音。莱姆斯谨慎地关上门，在心里告诉自己是他太紧张所以多疑了。现在他只要把档案放在指定的位置，然后下楼，就再也不用回来。而他却发现自己正循着刚才的声音走过一排排书架，半压抑恐慌，半期待看到凡妮莎或者理查德抬头对他微笑。他在第七排书架找到了他的目标。但是此人既不是凡妮莎也不是理查德，甚至不是塔里任何一个秘书。然而莱姆斯确实认识他。

“我刚从塔里回来，”埃德加匆匆进门，摘下手套，“今晚整个伦敦将开展大规模向导搜捕行动，所有哨所的哨兵都要参加。布莱克，今晚你不用值班了；彼得，你替他值。现在除了彼得以外的所有人，立刻去塔，到了那边会有别的长官安排你们具体任务。”

埃德加匆匆说完就又出去了，门外响起摩托引擎声。其余哨兵楞了一会儿，也开始纷纷检查自己的着装，窃窃私语起来。西里斯只觉得奇怪。詹姆说前几天塔刚进行过一次向导搜捕行动，这么短的时间就又要开展如此大规模的搜捕，不太寻常。事实上，他还是头一回碰到全城哨兵倾巢出动这种事。

“禁不了超级向导素就抓更多向导，塔解决问题的办法一如既往地有创意。”西里斯用镊子夹出最后一片碎渣，一只手抖开一卷绷带。

彼得坐在桌上，无所事事地望着这群转来转去的人。他们看起来一副事不关己的样子，但彼得知道，他们都对这个可以立下功劳、甚至能给自己捞到向导的机会激动得要命。“塔狗急跳墙了。想找别人帮忙吧，苏格兰场就做做样子，塔根本没权力管他们；想查自己人吧，神神秘秘搞了这么久一点消息都没——啊！”他猛地转头望向西里斯，“他们不会已经查出来，把买违禁品的哨兵秘密处理了吧？”

“不会。如果真是这样我塔里的朋友一定知道。”西里斯绕上绷带。詹姆自从那天给了他药物后再也没提过这档子事儿，西里斯默认他能游刃有余地应付调查，而且他这个位子塔里什么风吹草动都逃不过他的耳朵。詹姆是哨兵中的哨兵。如果塔真的查到什么詹姆绝对会提醒他。

“第一次参加猎捕派对吧，布莱克？”艾米莉亚走过来。

“怎么？”西里斯看了她一眼，用牙齿和手绑上结。

“你没有结合，你确定你到时候控制得住自己吗？”

“这里所有哨兵都没结合，”彼得说，“为什么问他？”

“如果你在暗示我会强奸向导的话，”西里斯盯着她，一只手套上外套，“你可以直接说出来。”

“到了那边他们会分配辖区，每十个哨兵负责一块地方，结合的哨兵和没结合的均匀分配，结合哨兵的向导会负责控制这些没结合的哨兵，防止他们失控。我要你到时候要求他们让我跟你一组。”

“你凭什么觉得你比其他向导更能控制我？”西里斯系好腰带。

“我知道你有不少前科。虽然你现在状态好了但不代表你能完全控制自己。一般情况下你会发疯或者晕过去，但是向导搜捕不一样，一旦触发结合热就没人能控制你了。别人不知道你的情况可能不太上心，但我绝对会控制住你的。”

西里斯扣上最后一颗纽扣，戴上帽子。他也不知道为什么现在要戴帽子，因为一会骑车还得摘下来。搜捕行动都是在天黑以后，等分配完任务他还有时间溜出去找莱姆斯。他压下帽檐，对艾米莉亚点了点头，“那你坐我的车走吧？”

站在书架尽头、举着卷宗和他对望的不是别人，正是西弗勒斯·斯内普。莱姆斯冻住了。恐慌和疑惑攫住全身让他血液倒流、动弹不得。此时此刻，他的脑海中有一千个问题同时冒出来，争先恐后地想获取他的注意力，而他说出口的第一句话却并不是个问句。

“六个。”

“不好意思？”斯内普回应得极有礼貌，连眉毛都没他妈动一下。

“这整栋楼里有六个人有这间房子的钥匙和密码。而他们每一个人，我在想，都不可能把这两样东西给你。”

“不错的推理。”斯内普“啪”的一声合上卷宗，泰然自若地盯着莱姆斯的眼睛。

“所以就只剩下一种可能：你是从某一个人那里偷的。”莱姆斯视线落在他手上的卷宗，他想知道斯内普在看什么，但他看不清封面的字。“你有可能伪装成在塔里工作的平民，潜入办公区域；你碰巧知道哪些人有这里的钥匙；如果足够幸运，你能顺利潜入某个目标的办公室；办公室里正好没人，而那个目标正好蠢到在书架某个位置贴了‘档案室钥匙’的标签，所以你成功拿到了钥匙；最后你来到这层，正好遇上守卫的哨兵换班无人值守。就算你今天是天底下最幸运的人，斯内普先生，我还是不明白你是怎么搞到密码的。”

“也许那个蠢货在‘档案室钥匙’的标签旁边还贴了个‘别忘了密码’的标签。”

“我其实知道你不少事，斯内普先生，”莱姆斯发现自己在逐渐靠近他，“也许比你想象的还要多。”

“哦？愿闻其详。”

“我知道你以前在海沃兹希斯的共感者学校念书，你当时是个向导；我也知道你在学校人缘不太好，只有莉莉·波特一个朋友；我还知道你被退学了，因为你的向导能力丧失，不适合继续训练。”

“看来我们共同的朋友和你讲了不少我的童年趣事吧，我猜？”

“实际上，几乎没有。因为他看起来对你不太感兴趣的样子。”

“那真的太可惜了。如果你问问他的话，我打赌他有一肚子故事要讲。”

“我不需要问他。事实上，我知道的可能比他还多一点。”

“那是？”

莱姆斯走到他面前站定。他现在近到可以看清封面上的字了，但他的目光没法从斯内普脸上挪开。他感到自己的心脏在胸腔雷鸣，甚至对方也能听到，因为接下来他要说的话连他自己都不敢相信。

“你的能力根本没有丧失。你是个向导，斯内普先生。”

西里斯骑车从塔的后门进入。后门进去是宽阔的草坪和水泥地，水泥地上一边停着不少画了塔标识的汽车和摩托车，另一边已经聚集了不少哨兵。

西里斯停好车，戴上帽子，艾米莉亚摘下头盔。他们正往人群走去，而这时候有人叫了他的名字：“布莱克！”

他们停下，看见埃德加跑过来。“布莱克，你进这边的门。”埃德加跑到他面前，指了指不远处墙上一扇绿色的门，是塔的其中一扇后门。

“为什么？我不跟你们一起吗？”

“有长官想见你。”

“为什么？”艾米莉亚问道。

“我不知道，”埃德加真诚地回答，“我也是刚刚得知，他们让我来通知你。”

“谁想见我？”

“你进去就知道了。”埃德加侧身让开，西里斯盯着面前那扇紧闭的门。他看了一眼艾米莉亚，后者给了他一个“你自己保重”的表情。

西里斯握住把手，门是开着的。前面是一条狭窄的通道，两边各有几个房间。左手边的房间门开着，他走到门口，看见里面站了几个年轻哨兵，有一个背对着他。那些哨兵盯着他，背对着他的那个也转过身来。是弗兰克。

“没错，西里斯，是这。好，这下人就齐了。”

西里斯进门，不确定他要做什么。除了弗兰克以外，其余四个哨兵他都不认识。这些哨兵年轻得出奇，背挺得笔直，除了进门时看了他一眼以外对他根本毫无兴趣。

“好了，”弗兰克开口，双手背在背后，“我先自我介绍一下。我是弗兰克·隆巴顿少校。你们五个人中，有一位和我颇有渊源，两位我相信在某项调查中有过一面之缘，另外两位我则未曾有幸相识。现在你们可能有个共同的问题，为什么你们的同伴在外面，而你们却在这里。是不是你们做错了什么要得到教训，是不是你们运气不好被抽到执行最危险的命令。如果你们有这样的担心，我可以很负责地回答，这间房子里的所有人都在他们的岗位上尽职尽责，表现优异。正因为你们突出的表现，所以被挑选出来，执行一项非常特殊也十分具有挑战的任务。我下面要说的话，只能存在于这个房间里。”

西里斯瞟了一眼身边的哨兵，他脸上没有任何反应。他又悄悄环顾了一圈，发现这里没有任何窗户，而塔里的所有墙壁都是静音墙。

“我相信这一个月以来，我们的日子都不好过。我们被怀疑、被调查、被质问，我们猜忌自己的同事、朋友、家人，我们不知道是谁背叛了我们，我们不知道自己还能相信谁。几百年来，塔保护它的共感者，让他们免受天赋带来的折磨与痛苦；几百年来，塔照顾我们的需要，满足我们的请求，在我们需要帮助时替我们做出最正确的选择。而现在，有人不愿意接受塔的帮助，他们宁愿使用最危险的方法，糟蹋上帝给予他们的最珍贵的礼物。我相信在这间房子里的所有人，我们都有一个共识，就是我们不能容忍背叛。无论这个人是素未相识的陌生人，还是我们的朋友、家人。现在，塔给我们提供了一个机会，让我们可以找出这些叛徒，并且找到让我们经历这一切的罪魁祸首，而这项任务，就落在了你们五个人身上。”

“今晚八点，行动就正式开始，到时候会有其他长官带领你们到相应的地点。在此之前，你们可以进去对面的房间休息。我想我不必多说，我不建议任何一个人离开那个房间。听明白了吗？”

“明白了，长官。”所有哨兵一齐回答。

“你们可以解散了。”

年轻哨兵排成一列鱼贯而出，弗兰克看了眼还站在那里的西里斯。“有事？”

西里斯还站着军姿，目不斜视。“长官，别的哨兵初来乍到，不敢多问。作为他们的前辈，我想我有责任也有义务替他们向您问一个我们都颇有疑惑却不敢提出的问题。”

“问。”

“我们要他妈怎么找到那些人？”

“你到时候会知道的。现在还有问题吗？”

“还有一个问题。”

弗兰克站到他面前，抬起下巴盯着他的眼睛。“问。”

“你们大张旗鼓，让所有人都知道你们要抓向导，这样就没有人会怀疑你们的真实目的。你们不信任自己的哨兵，甚至连结合的都不信，因为他们会包庇自己的家人和朋友；你们更不信任向导，因为到头来他们才是获益最大的群体。你们觉得每个人都有背叛塔的嫌疑，所以选的都是刚刚退役、还来不及熟悉伦敦和地下违禁品网络的年轻哨兵——所以我的问题是，为什么选我？”

“不是我选的，金斯利选的你。你上次告诉我们你找莱姆斯帮你调节感官，他很受触动，认为你是个忠诚、值得信赖的人，尽管你大部分时间都在努力表现得像个反叛分子。”

西里斯垂下眼睛看着他。

“那你赞同吗？”

“我对你看上去像个资深反叛分子这点深表赞同，”弗兰克挤了挤一只眼睛，“但我觉得年龄让他变得柔软了。”

“所以你不赞同他。”

“在知道所有事实前就下结论是件很危险的事。我可能了解一部分的你，但我不会凭此下判断。不过，总有一个时刻你得做出选择，明白自己该站在哪边。”

“如果你到现在还不知道我从不选边站的话，你可能从没了解过我。”

“你不是一直站在詹姆·波特那边吗？还是我连这点都想错了？”

西里斯眯起眼睛，跟弗兰克站得这么近他真有点不太习惯。“他是我的朋友。我不该站在朋友这边吗？”

“你信任他是因为你信任他的判断。但是当那个时刻来临，我在想，你到底是会问自己‘詹姆会怎么做？’，还是会问，”弗兰克停顿了一下，不肯放过西里斯的眼睛，“‘我会怎么做？’”

西里斯盯着他。弗兰克完完全全就是另一个除去了所有他喜欢的缺点的詹姆·波特。

“把说教留给你未来的儿子吧。”

弗兰克笑了一下。“祝你好运。”

斯内普的表情纹丝不动，但是莱姆斯知道他说对了。然而猜对谜底并没有让他觉得大获全胜，反而更让他疯狂加固屏障。“你是那个宴会上的向导，那个攻击我的向导，”莱姆斯继续说，“你能进这间屋子是因为你翻了那些人的脑子，就和你在宴会上做的一样。真了不起，不是吗？在不被察觉的情况下拿走任何你想要的东西，然后在心里嘲笑那些向导还不如你的小拇指厉害。”

“你似乎很喜欢把我想象成诡计多端的奸邪小人。”

“你本来就是。你没有注意到我是因为我竖起了屏障，否则你早就逃了——这不是你第一次来，对不对？我们上次在塔见面的时候你是不是刚从这里出去？”

“如果你有这么多问题要问的话，我建议你先列个优先顺序。”

“你会回答吗？”

“你可以试试看。”

“你是怎么做到的，”莱姆斯脱口而出。这个问题困扰他很久了，现在本尊就在面前，不管显得自己有多蠢他都一定要搞个明白。“你是怎么做到一边隐藏自己一边发动攻击的？”

出乎意料又在意料之中，斯内普翻了个白眼。“说真的，你就这点水平吗？”

莱姆斯皱起眉头，困惑地盯着他，斯内普给了他一个“不然你以为呢”的表情，莱姆斯瞪大了眼睛。

“有两个向导。”他倒吸一口冷气，“一个进攻，另一个负责修改对方的感知，所以我当时找不到你，尽管你就站在我面前。你能修改我的感知还不被我发现，”莱姆斯感到一股怒气上窜，而这时他又联想到另外一个问题，“你退学的时候是不是也是这么做的？让那些人以为你的能力丧失变成了平民？”

“纠正你的前半句话：我是进攻你的那个。”

“你为什么想被退学？”

斯内普的表情就好像他真真切切地后悔鼓励莱姆斯提问了，不是因为莱姆斯问得太刁钻，而是因为他问得太愚蠢。“这真的很有必要吗？”

“对我来说，是的。当然，我可以想出一些很合理的原因，比如不想被迫结合、不想服役，但如果是这样你早就应该躲塔躲得远远的，根本不可能出现在这里。”

“我可以告诉你，但你其实也不难猜。你还记得我当时为什么去那个宴会吗？”

莱姆斯努力回想，其实也不难回忆，而想起来之后他就一下子明白了，像点燃导火线引爆脑中的炸弹。“你想要超级向导素合法化。这就是你的人生追求？自己逃脱了被迫结合的命运还想着未来的同胞，我得说我居然开始敬佩你了。”

“你自己也是被抓进塔的，卢平。”莱姆斯心漏跳了一拍，斯内普绝对看过他的档案。“可是看看现在的你。塔把你调教得多好啊。”

莱姆斯根本不理他话里的讽刺，直觉告诉他斯内普的目的绝不止这么简单。“你们既然这么厉害，大可直接潜入议会大厦改变几个关键人物的想法让法案通过——啊，你们根本就不想让它通过对不对？这样就可以利用走私赚更高的利润。”

“不需要我们走私，自然会有人看到这个市场。如果你以为我费尽心机只是为了赚那点钱的话，那你真的太让我失望了。”

“我管你失不失望。你到底为什么在这里？”

“关于‘改变’这件事，”从开始到现在，斯内普第一次摆出一副要长篇大论的架势，“任何一个以为让一项法案悄声无息地通过就算大功告成的人，都是蠢得无药可救。比起晦涩难懂的法律条文，人们总是喜欢更加简单直白的东西。记住我这句话，卢平，因为你很快就会发现，人们有多喜欢热闹。”

“你知道吗？”莱姆斯感觉自己已经完全丧失了玩填字游戏的耐心，“我没必要继续在这里跟你扯皮。我现在就去让门口的守卫进来，让他们也来听听你的宏图大志怎么样？而且别以为你能修改他们的感知，”他突然意识到口袋里还放着那把拆信刀，“因为我会让他们割开你的皮肤，让你的气味渗进塔里的每一堵墙。我倒要看看你要怎么骗过整栋楼的哨兵。”

他说出这句话，自己都吓了一跳，但他正被更强烈的情绪笼罩无暇顾及这一点——因为斯内普笑了。

“你不会这么做的。”

莱姆斯现在就能掏出那把刀把它架在那人该死的脖子上。但他只是咬着牙问出最后一个问题：“我他妈到底为什么不会这么做？”

斯内普笑得像刚得了哪个天杀的填字游戏比赛冠军。“你比我更清楚。”

莱姆斯冲回办公室，吉迪翁竟然已经回来了，他不得不向他告假，说自己突然不舒服要去医院看看。他看起来一定是脸色煞白、头冒冷汗，因为吉迪翁立即就同意了，还放下报纸问要不要陪他过去。莱姆斯礼貌地谢绝了他，立即乘电梯到一楼，尽量不引人注意地走出大门，卡尔的车已经在门口等他了。一路绿灯大开，取钱、安检顺利到无法想象，不到一个小时，他就摇身一变成了即将要去巴黎开展商务旅行的肖恩·史密斯先生了。

莱姆斯坐在候机厅里，试图让自己冷静下来。现在已经不可能回头了，也不可能再出任何差错。再过半个小时他就会登上飞机，再过两个小时他就能见到玛琳。想到玛琳让他的心跳得慢了一点，但还远远不能让他平静下来。斯内普没有看错他。尽管他对此人毫无怜悯之情，但告发他依然是 ** **告发**** 一个向导。莱姆斯把脸埋进手心，在心里默念这已经不关他的事了。无论斯内普是想让法案通过还是要搞别的什么大动作，他都没必要关心了。他当然支持法案通过，但是整件事有斯内普参与他就觉得另有蹊跷。他从没见过在那么多哨兵眼皮底下晃悠还不被发现的未结合向导，而且这样的人还不止一个。他们是有个什么秘密组织吗？如果他们既不想让法案通过又不想靠此牟利，那他们的目的到底是什么呢？这整件事令人迷惑的地方多到让他都不知道如何思考，也许他不那么紧张的话还能有点头绪，但现在他只想关闭自己的思维挨到起飞。 ** **你很快就会发现，人们有多喜欢热闹。**** 好吧，现在还真是个猜字谜的好时机。斯内普看过他的档案，他一定去过那里多次。档案室里存放的主要是登记在伦敦塔的所有共感者档案，包括在上学的、服役的、工作的。斯内普需要这些人的信息。这些信息里包括什么呢？以他自己的档案为例，虽然他从没见过，但他也知道里面会写什么——登记日期、登记方式——里面肯定写了他是在哪里被哪个哨兵抓住的。他突然想起昨天詹姆讲的故事，那个可怜的小姑娘在她档案的第一页里就会记录下那些可恶的暴行，而永远也不会有人知道——啊，这就是斯内普想要的，不是吗？溜进塔的碗橱，挖出足够多的骷髅？他才不关心他未来的同胞，他只想扳倒塔。但对塔的抨击和指责从来不少，而斯内普手上的唯一证据就是几条文字，莱姆斯怀疑这些骷髅真能掀起多少波澜。不，他需要更 ** **热闹**** 的。他需要让所有人都能看见，而这回，塔没法及时掩盖。要做到这点，只需要让一些哨兵失控，伤害甚至杀死几个平民。而这些失控的哨兵也得精挑细选，这就是为什么他要翻阅所有人的档案。他得找个黑料够多的哨兵，能让报纸连着写上几个星期；这个哨兵最好和塔有些龃龉，因为人们看厌了忠诚，渴望更多戏剧冲突；这个哨兵还可能和斯内普有个人恩怨，这样可以一石二鸟，他不是在学校很不受欢迎吗……

莱姆斯“噌”的一声站起来，旁边人的视线沿着报纸边缘望向他。一天之内不知道第几次，他又感受到那种全身冰凉血液倒流的感觉。但是这一次他没有僵住不动，而是立即拨开人群跑了起来。此时此刻他脑海里无数种声音蜂拥而上：飞机就要起飞了，玛琳还在等他，他不知道现在要去哪里、要做什么，出了机场会遇到谁，伦敦塔是不是已经在找他了。但是这些声音里，只有一个最为清晰和响亮，压倒了一切杂乱的尖叫和呼喊——如果现在不走，那他一定会后悔。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看到这里的大家！
> 
> Betaed by DirewolfSummer

**第一，听。**

西里斯闭上眼睛，双手在盘起的腿上放松，忽略屁股底下逐渐被他体温融化的碎冰。 **我听见有什么东西在动，很响，像野兽的低吼……像雪崩的声音。**

**别急着下结论，只需要完完整整地告诉我你听见了什么。**

**我不知道怎么形容，总之听起来不太妙。**

**那好。现在，去摸。**

西里斯摸索着把手指插进两边的积雪，刺骨的寒意直击心脏，他咬着牙不缩回手。 **很冷，但雪很松。**

**还有吗？**

**还有……**

**还有什么？**

**还有感觉很……很烫？**

**很好。现在加上嗅觉。**

西里斯狠狠地吸了一口气，吸进空气里的寒冰，压进肺腔转为灼热。这味道并不好闻，几乎把他的五脏六腑都咳了出来。老天，这他妈到底是啥？

**相信你的感官，让它们引导你找到答案——**

让它们引导我——他看见眼前出现一道漆黑的裂缝，空气里充斥着呛人的灰尘，脚下岩石隆隆作响，接着有什么刺眼的东西铺天盖地而来，如此耀眼、如此炙热，带着毁坏一切、不容置喙的压迫和侵略感——

**岩浆。**

西里斯猛一睁眼，空气骤然静止，他的屁股又湿又凉。

**我们坐在火山上。**

莱姆斯挑起一边眉梢，赞许般眯了眯眼睛。

**不错。**

**不错？**

莱姆斯闭起一只眼睛，几乎算一个调皮的眨眼， **比上次好** 。

**哇，这可是我活了二十多年得到的最高评价了。** 西里斯站起来把贴着屁股的布料往外拉扯。这么久了，他还是对莱姆斯的精神力惊叹不已。在这里的感觉如此真实，他开始怀疑自己是否还能重新适应地球生活了。

**你会得到更高的。** 莱姆斯说。他坐在西里斯的阴影里，看上去很餍足的样子，穿着牛仔裤坐在雪地里完全没影响到他。西里斯注意到有雪花飘落在他的发间，他好奇它们会不会融化。

**多谢您的赏识，卢平教授，请问我现在可以下课了吗？**

**等一下我还有话要说——**

但是西里斯已经欢呼一声冲下雪山，跑了三步就被一块隐蔽的岩石绊倒，接着像块破布似的一路翻滚，鼻子和手肘撞到各种不可名状的硬物。莱姆斯破音的大喊从模糊的远方传来，似乎正急急忙忙地跑下山来。西里斯想告诉他这其实一点也不痛，却只有一串大笑脱口而出，回荡在亘古不变的山谷。

*** ***

西里斯打了个喷嚏，攀上最后一根钢筋，翻身一跃，跳上伦敦塔顶。他抓了一把头发，努力在狂风中睁开眼睛：11点钟方向是大本钟如满月般的钟盘，12点钟方向是哨兵纳尔逊纪念碑棱角分明的黑影，1点钟方向的瞭望塔停着一只鹰。他找到脑中的那个旋钮，把触觉调低，夜顿时成了一块潮湿的冰。他迈步到屋顶边缘，俯视着底下流动的粉色光带，“这种景象可不常见”，他自言自语道。有什么东西在啃他的靴子，他低头一看，大脚板正拼命挠他的小腿，带着要扯破他制服的决心急不可耐地跳到他身上来。“你能不能有点骨气？”他叹道，“跟你在一块儿我都觉得丢脸。”一听这话，大脚板便消停了，退开几步警惕地盯着他。“你知道你摆脱不了我的吧？”西里斯回瞪他，结果大脚板转头走开了。“喂，你要上哪去啊？”他大喊。“我他妈算是服了你了。”西里斯一只手探进口袋，掏出那根玻璃管，拔出塞子，把里面的液体洒在地上。这管超级向导素是他十分钟前从金斯利手里拿到的，所有哨兵双手接过时都像捧着一个受洗的婴儿。大脚板闻到气味，立即飞奔而来，无比热切地舔舐那块濡湿的岩石。“吃吧，”西里斯蹲下来揉大脚板的脑袋，“吃饱了，就得替我干活。天底下可没有免费的晚餐。”

大脚板一跃而下，沿着伦敦塔的外墙跑上街道，穿梭在光彩斑斓的车流人流中，不一会儿就不见了踪影。西里斯站起来，伦敦在他的精神图景里徐徐展开。在城市的千百种气味里，过滤掉尾气、香水，忽略医院、酒吧，排除雨后的青草和半成品水泥，跳过烤肉店披萨店面包店咖啡店，他的目标只有一个，就是隐藏在这个城市中，那丝逃过凡人嗅觉的气味——大脚板兴奋地点亮第一个灯泡，伯灵顿拱廊街。西里斯可以花一点时间搞清具体坐标，但目前来看没有这个必要。擒贼先擒王，他相信另外四个哨兵也不会把时间浪费在自己可怜的同伴身上。操，毫无疑问他的床头柜此时也成了某个哨兵脑中的大灯泡，他早该把那玩意儿丢进抽水马桶的。但是今天要后悔的事已经够他妈多了，他决定让明天后悔的事少一件。他的精神图景越展越快，各处都亮起弹珠般大小的绿色信号，大脚板的兴奋像一块烙红的铁，在狂奔和向导素的双重作用下散发出前所未有的狂热。他无视西里斯的命令，追得又凶又急，在撞到竞争对手时威胁地亮出獠牙，猛地往前一冲几乎让西里斯也打了个趔趄。今夜，他必然不会听任何人的命令。西里斯又骂了一句，沿着来时的路爬下塔，启动摩托冲上街道，看见那只鹰在夜空中滑翔。西里斯告诫自己保持清醒，于是精神图景里的城市压缩成一块二维光点地图，使他能集中注意力在眼前的街道。 **像我抓住你的手一样抓住你的钩子。** 他几乎能听到莱姆斯在他的耳边说话。 **相信你的感官，让它们引导你。** 他想得太过用力，以至于好像真的能感受到莱姆斯在他旁边，能感受到他平静的语调、平静的思维，他的力量包裹着他，像云做的毯子。但莱姆斯不可能出现在这里，不可能跟他说话，不可能——

**西里斯？**

西里斯不得不放慢速度确认他脑中的声音不是幻想。“莱姆斯？你怎么会在这里？”

**呃，从技术上来讲我没在“这里”，我跟你之间大概隔了二十英里。**

“可你为什么在这？等下——你感觉不太一样。”

毫无疑问这是莱姆斯，但他的思维和昨天相比有一种微妙却明显的区别。

“你的结合呢？”

**断了。**

“啥？”

**就是断了。玛琳和她女朋友去了法国，这点距离足够断开精神结合了。**

“啊，这样，我从没听说过结合还能断开。”

**你现在在干嘛？有什么任务吗？**

“塔要我们找出走私超级向导素的人，给了我们向导素想让我们把他们闻出来。”

**啊，那你是怎么打算的？**

西里斯笑了，“你是不是觉得我不会乖乖听塔的话？”

**我可没这么说。塔把这么重要的任务交给你，肯定是看中了你身上别人发现不了的特质，布莱克先生。**

“我身上唯一的特质就是打破所有别人以为我有的特质。所以嗒哒——你想岔了，我还真打算抓到那个走私犯。”

西里斯没好意思告诉他这全是因为他房间里的那颗大灯泡。他总得在手里攥点谈判的筹码吧。“还有四个哨兵在追这个走私犯，我必须抢在他们前面。”

**好。你有什么方案吗？**

“没什么特别的，就把他闻出来吧。走私犯手里一定有最多的向导素，气味是最重的。现在我已经标记了十八处地方，但都不是我想找的。

**那有什么我能帮你的吗？**

“帮嘛倒是有一件事可以帮，你可以站在旁边看我撂倒那个家伙。”

**然后为你鼓掌欢呼吗？你希望我喊点什么？**

“你要是再这样分散我的注意力我就要怀疑你是不是敌人派来的卧底了。”

莱姆斯轻笑一声，西里斯却心里一酸。他还没为昨晚的事道过歉，并且刚才还以为莱姆斯再也不会理他了。可是现在他就在这儿，虽然隔了二十英里，但却比昨晚肌肤相亲的感觉还要好。（纠正：都很好。没有任何一种感觉能和亲吻莱姆斯比较。哈，多可悲。）

**也许我可以做点更有用的事，** 莱姆斯说， **如果你愿意的话。**

你可以对我做任何事。西里斯想。而不幸的是莱姆斯听到了，他展开自己的力量，紧紧缠住西里斯的身体。这是一种久违的感觉，在战场上把自己完全交给队友。他想起本吉，总是稳如磐石，抓住他的锚插进海床，跟他配合的时候西里斯从没失误过。当着莱姆斯的面想另一个向导让他不由得感到羞愧，但莱姆斯接触过的哨兵绝对比他接触过的向导要多得多。老天，他甚至结合过。还有比这更重要的吗？西里斯坚信这笔债莱姆斯一辈子也还不清。可是，他又无奈地承认，莱姆斯什么也不欠他，反倒是他欠人家一个道歉，一句道谢，也许还有更多。他感到莱姆斯的力量逐渐和自己的融为一体，如海浪般掠过两旁急速后退的街道，他快如闪电，仅一瞬间西里斯就拥有了一百个人的眼睛、一百个人的耳朵、一百个人的鼻子，西里斯觉得他违反的各种守则条例足以让他从伦敦塔被发配到西西伯利亚。他的光点地图重新向四面八方展开，变成建筑林立的城市。这座城市无声无息，无色无味，只有超级向导素的味道像一根拉满的皮筋，把他弹向另一端的目标。

他抬头一看，那只鹰依然在他头顶飞翔。他不认为是有人在监视他，更有可能是搜寻向导的哨兵，他必定是感应到了莱姆斯的存在才跟了他们这么久。“莱姆斯，你得低调点，有人盯上你了。”而就在此时，他感受到了第一阵精神波动，像是莱姆斯摔了一跤。“你还好吗，莱姆斯？”话音未落，第二阵波动袭来，好像有人朝他脑袋抡了一棍子，他抓紧车把贴地疾驰了几秒才没有摔下去。“这他妈什么情况？”他大声喊道。

令人宽慰的是，莱姆斯的声音依然沉着冷静。 **有人想干掉你。**

“谁？”

**你的老同学。**

“谁？？”

**啊，这个故事就有点长了，等我——**

显然袭击者也没耐心听莱姆斯绕弯子，因为这一波攻击绝对让他结结实实地摔了一跤。西里斯能感受到他的灼痛，在肘部和脚踝。他的心脏一下子揪紧了。“莱姆斯，停下来，你受伤了。”

**狗娘养的。你找到了没？**

西里斯花了一会工夫才意识到他前后两句话指的是不同对象，“还没，”他希望自己能说找到了，“三十六个信号，但没一个特别显著的。”

**继续找。**

然后莱姆斯重新稳住自己，精神城市抖得像水中的幻影，大脚板已经在勾勒伦敦的最外围了。三十六个信号，三十六个违反禁令的哨兵，却没有一个属于他们的供货商。一定是他遗漏了哪些地方，西里斯想，这个走私犯不可能逃脱这层天罗地网。

颅顶传来一声嘶鸣，莱姆斯稳住阵脚后开始和袭击者展开势均力敌的搏斗。他的精神力迅速延展，把西里斯包围其中，那股精神波像一条灵活又凶猛的巨蛇，想方设法地要突破他的防线。它的每次攻击都被莱姆斯拦截，但依然不死心地伺机而动。莱姆斯坚持不了多久，西里斯意识到。也许是由于受伤或者分心，他的力量并不足以维持这样的防御。如果袭击者再来一次刚才的猛烈进攻，他将毫无招架之力。而与此同时，异乎寻常的精神波也引起了更多掠食者的注意。东南方向飞来一只隼，鹰嘶鸣一声警告它不得靠近，以保护自己的胜利果实，于是隼只是盘旋在高空保持距离。“莱姆斯，升起你的屏障，立刻现在马上。”

**你找到了？** 莱姆斯的语气充满希望。

“我——我没有，”西里斯简直想咬舌自尽，“也许他不在伦敦，他们肯定有个仓库什么的，我找不到他。”

**西里斯，你必须要相信你的感官，让它们——**

“我百分之两百相信它们！所以我也相信这三十六个信号里面没有我要找的！求你了，莱姆斯。”

**不，不是“它们”。你没有用你所有的感官，你只用了嗅觉。**

“那你想我怎么做？你是觉得我可以透视吗？还是这些向导素会唱歌？”

**你永远猜不准。别在黔驴技穷之前就束手待毙。**

“我恨你。”西里斯咬牙切齿地说。 **我会帮你。** 他感到莱姆斯抓紧了他的身体，精神城市变得更加牢固清晰， **去感受它。** 莱姆斯把这句话说的像在为壮士践行，他的精神力屹立在西里斯周围，像迎接暴雨的森林。

西里斯只能硬着头皮上。他延伸自己所有的感知，如饥似渴地扑向这三十六颗灯泡。一定有一个与它们不同。西里斯觉得他这辈子都没有这么用力地感受过某种东西。他不断地比较、筛选，隼和鹰的阴影在城市上空挥之不去。它们不会再等太久。一旦它们达成某种作战协议，西里斯就会面临两面夹击的危险。最坏的情况下他只能让大脚板咬断它们的脖子，但这注定是一场恶战，就算他赢了也只会让塔把罪责加在莱姆斯身上。操，他以前从不会想这么远，现在还没打起来他就在打退堂鼓了。但是现在容不得他细想，因为袭击者找到了莱姆斯的漏洞。西里斯能感觉到它令人毛骨悚然的兴奋，它用尖利的獠牙扒开那道裂缝，细长的舌头长驱直入，像冰锥扎进颅骨。西里斯咬着牙没封闭大脑，他就要成功了。这条蛇得意扬扬地挤了进来，而此时藏在裂缝后面的莱姆斯把自己的全部力量变成一柄长矛，看准时机猛地一刺——可惜失之毫厘，反倒让对方借机缠住了自己。地面上的较量太过招摇，两位在天上观察的哨兵终于按捺不住兴致，分别从两个方向俯冲——莱姆斯等的就是这一刻，西里斯突然意识到。“屏障，莱姆斯。我找到他了。”

莱姆斯趁机挣脱出来，迅速升起屏障，接着一切回归平静。那条蛇不再进攻，精神城市逐渐消融，鹰和隼在西里斯头顶盘旋了一会儿，便重新拉升飞远了。

没人说话。突如其来的寂静就和突如其来的袭击一样打得西里斯措手不及。路边一闪而过的路牌显示他正疾驰在达格纳姆。许久，他才试探地开口：“你还在吗？”

**我没事。**

“那狗娘养的呢？”

**有一会儿没动静了，看来是放过你了。**

“这人是谁？他为什么想杀我？”

**他不想杀你，他只想让你失控发疯，然后搞个大新闻，让塔出出丑。**

“所以不是塔想干掉我？”

**你以为塔想杀你？你为什么会这么想？**

“呃，谁知道塔怎么想呢？毕竟他们让我参加这个机密任务的主要原因是觉得我对他们忠贞不二，所以如果他们突然觉得我不可靠要杀我灭口也不是没有可能的嘛。”

西里斯庆幸莱姆斯没有问为什么塔会突然觉得他不可靠。这条偏僻的街道异常冷清，风把他的脸都吹僵了。他在一家照相馆门口跨下摩托，三两步跑上消防梯，推起窗户就钻了进去。这是间卧室，床上有人躺着在看电视，一看见西里斯就蹦起来直扑门口。他离得更近，西里斯绝对赶不上，但此时莱姆斯的声音响彻整个房间：

**别怕，我们不会伤害你。**

那人愣了半秒，而这为西里斯争取了足够时间。他扑倒目标，跨坐在他身上，一手掐他后颈，一手扭他胳膊到背后，“告诉我所有你知道的事。”

这个走私犯约莫三十岁，褐色的短发被汗浸湿，贴着地板的脸泛着粉红，“这肯定有什么误会，长官。”他粗声粗气地说，脉搏跳得响亮，语气却淡定得像提醒西里斯穿错了袜子。

西里斯附下身，盯着他额头一颗沁出的汗珠，“那请你解释一下，你一个平民为什么会在房间里藏了违禁向导素？”

“我真的不知道你在说什么。”

这人沉着冷静，咬住一个说辞不松口，是个惯犯。“哈，你不说也没关系，我有的是办法。”

“求你了长官，你一定是弄错了。”

“证据就在这个房间，你想要我拿出来给你看吗？”

“我真的不知道——”

“我知道你打的什么算盘，你想让我把你抓回去，然后舒舒服服地坐在椅子上编一套故事，让你的同伙继续逍遥法外——但是不好意思，正巧本人是个急性子，所以要么你现在就告诉我所有事，要么——”他深吸一口气，强迫自己说出这句话，“我的向导从你脑子里挖出所有事。”

**我在吓唬他！** 他拼命想着这句话，希望莱姆斯可以听到。现在莱姆斯这辈子都不会原谅他了。莱姆斯没有说话，他压着的人也没有说话，沉默像滚水般沸腾，西里斯身上的每个毛孔都在冒汗。

“伊莎贝拉·沃兹。”

这个声音是从他身下传来的，西里斯的目光立即锁定他。“不是一个人。是一家公司的名字，进口海产。”

“还有呢？”西里斯在心底长出一口气。接下来的两分钟，他得到了一条从西班牙拉利内亚到伯恩茅斯港口的运输航线，一个和拳击有关的外号和两个犹太裔名字。他站起来，环顾一圈，然后径直走向角落里的冰柜，他掀开盖子，看见里面垒着一块块灰绿色的冰砖。

他小心翼翼地伸手触摸它们。固态的超级向导素，谁能想到呢？但下一个哨兵随时都有可能出现。“现在，”他转头对那个人说，“你可以逃命了。”

走私犯不需要西里斯向他解释目前的情况。他从衣柜里淘出一个背包和一件外套，就打开房门走了出去。西里斯沿消防通道走下楼，在心里掂量这条信息的分量。现在塔差不多该发现他了。西里斯正准备跨上摩托，一辆出租车闪着灯在他面前停下。后门打开，莱姆斯走了出来。

西里斯呆在那里。莱姆斯看起来——完好无损。这是第一个蹦进他脑海的词，因为尽管头发东倒西歪，满脸是汗，莱姆斯依然西装革履，甚至完好地打着领带。西里斯呆呆地盯着他，没注意莱姆斯已经走到他面前，把他拉进一个咸湿的吻里。

这个吻和昨天很不同，主要是因为这回莱姆斯掌握着主导权。他吻西里斯就好像身上的每一处器官、每一个细胞都在吻他，这让西里斯觉得既满足又愧疚，但这两种感觉他都很不习惯，所以他给的回应温温吞吞、不情不愿，直到莱姆斯说了句“操”，断开了这个吻。

西里斯几乎一下子就后悔了，莱姆斯倒退几步，难以自抑地仰起脖子。结合热，西里斯意识到。他也有了反应。“我……”他张了张嘴，想说点什么，说点这种情况下该说的话，或者不该说的，但一阵尖锐的汽笛打断了他。

一辆摩托停在他们面前，骑车的哨兵问道：“你们两个在干什么？”西里斯想他应该是参加向导搜捕的哨兵，同时他注意到莱姆斯的气味已经不容忽视了。

“向导搜捕队，”西里斯一把抓住莱姆斯的手，“这是我抓到的向导。”

哨兵的视线转向莱姆斯。一秒、两秒，视线又转回西里斯，问道：“他为什么还竖着屏障？你们两个我都感觉不到。”

“我没有义务回答你的问题，哨兵，”西里斯说，“你可以离开了。”

但哨兵没有要走的意思。“规定是任何哨兵抓到向导都必须先通知长官再带回塔，”他瞥了一眼西里斯的摩托，“你还没有通知吧？”

“所以你要替我通知？然后抢占我的功劳吗？”西里斯无意识地抓紧了莱姆斯的手，这个哨兵比他矮一个头，撂倒他应该不在话下。

而仿佛老天就要甩他一巴掌似的，街角开来一辆车，塔的标识。那个哨兵立马下车朝车头敬了个礼。

副驾驶的窗户摇下来，西里斯看清了里面坐的两人：离他近的是穆迪，一如既往的一脸凶相；驾驶座坐着金斯利，正越过穆迪盯着西里斯。

西里斯站着没动。莱姆斯的屏障还在，但西里斯没法看他的表情。他能感觉到莱姆斯很紧张，从他僵硬的身体和支撑屏障的一丝犹豫。他紧紧攥着他的手。

金斯利下车，绕过车头走到他们面前。他对敬礼的哨兵点一点头，于是那人便开始汇报他是如何发现西里斯“有违反规定的嫌疑”的。

金斯利扫了他俩一眼就猜了个八九不离十。他的视线转向莱姆斯。

“放下屏障。”

他的语气如往常般轻柔，只是每个字都注了铅。 **别！** 西里斯在脑中大喊， **我会想办法的！** “你逃不掉了，莱姆斯。”

“你们会对他怎样？”西里斯问这个问题只是为了分散金斯利的注意力，但不想莱姆斯的屏障第一次出现了波动。“如果你们把他带回塔，他会面临什么？”

金斯利扬起下巴，双手背在背后，眼睛转向西里斯，“标准程序。登记——既然他隐瞒未结合的事实这么久，我们会彻查当时检验结合的负责人，当然还有和他结合的哨兵。然后给他匹配新的哨兵，”金斯利给了他一个了不可见的微笑，“按照相容性。当然我们不会忘记你是抓到他的哨兵，你将享有优先匹配的权利。”

西里斯觉得他吞咽的声音在场所有人都听得到。“我怎么相信你说的是不是真的？”

“我以我的人格担保。这对你来说够吗？”金斯利伸出一只手——给西里斯的。“把他交给我。”

莱姆斯就要放下屏障了，西里斯心底涌起一阵难以压抑的怒火。他不该是和金斯利对话的人，不该做这样的选择。唯一有资格说话的人就站在他旁边，却从头至尾一声未吭，让两个跟他毫不相干的人决定他的命运。

“如果我说不呢？”

一阵陌生的精神波势如破竹，莱姆斯的屏障完全碎裂，连带着把西里斯也拽翻在地。西里斯连忙爬起来，却发现金斯利和那个哨兵都倒在了地上一动不动，副驾驶座的穆迪也像睡着了一般。

**莱姆斯！**

莉莉的声音。

**莱姆斯！你还好吗？**

“我很好。”莱姆斯说。西里斯连忙把他扶起来，“你下次得瞄准点儿，莉莉。你来这儿干嘛？”

**莱姆斯说你有危险！老天詹姆也被调去参加猎捕了，我们不得不——**

“詹姆？他也在这儿？”西里斯叫道。

**嘟——嘟——叉子星呼叫大脚板星，收到请“汪”一声。**

**我叫他不要来了，但他非要来，他又没什么用，只会给我添乱。**

**喂，刚才是谁找不到莱姆斯急哭了来找我的？要不是我听到西里斯说话，你能找得到他吗？**

“这些人怎么了？”西里斯指着地上躺着的两人。

**啊不用担心，只是晕过去一会儿。抱歉，如果有别的办法我也不会这么做。**

**别听她瞎扯，她就是看到穆迪所以急火攻心要跟他干架，要不是我拉住那可不是晕倒这么简单了。**

**你在暗示我不计后果冲动行事吗？别把我和西里斯相提并论。**

**莱姆斯——** 詹姆突然岔开话题， **你感觉很不一样——你的结合——**

“断了，”西里斯说，“长话短说，詹姆，我们现在去你家，让莱姆斯在你那儿躲一晚，然后明天早上再想办法把他送出城。”

“不，”莱姆斯开口的瞬间西里斯都不知道是他在说话。他让西里斯面对自己，望进他的眼睛，“我们现在就结合。”

一时间没人回答，西里斯的心跳得响亮。 **不好意思，** 詹姆开口了， **我是不是错过了好几集？有人能给我讲讲剧情吗？**

“没时间解释了，”西里斯跨上摩托，把莱姆斯的手环在他腰上，“莉莉，希望你的屏障跟得上我们。”

**我不会忍受侮辱第二次，布莱克。**

西里斯疾驰在依然生机勃勃的街道，因为莱姆斯说要去人多的地方混淆他的气味。西里斯知道这拖延不了多久。莱姆斯突然叫他停下，接着逆着人流拉着他跑进一家剧院。他们挤进剧场，跑上舞台，直奔后台，穿梭在大型舞台装置和身体涂得金灿灿的演员中间。《阿依达》，西里斯想。莱姆斯还领着他穿梭，终于找到一间没人的化妆间，把他拉了进去，“砰”的一声关门落锁。

“在他们发现之前我们必须进入第二阶段，”莱姆斯手忙脚乱地脱下西装，解开领带。他脖子上有一块皮肤红肿异常，结合热一定折磨了他很久。“塔里有规定，结合进行到第二阶段任何人不得阻止，否则我们都有生命危险。”

“什么叫第二阶段？”

“就是咬破腺体后的那个阶段，”莱姆斯把领带扯过头顶甩到一边，“老天，你到底是不是个哨兵？”

“你才是结合过的那个好吗！”

“我是精神结合！对这个我跟你一样没经验！”

西里斯发现自己已经褪下了腰带，莱姆斯把他拉进一个吻，一只手解他的纽扣，西里斯挣脱出来，试图在一切变得无法挽回之前弄明白一件事情。

“我……”他喘了几口气，莱姆斯的表情就好像他刚扇了他一巴掌，蒙上了情欲的眼睛逐渐恢复原本的颜色。“你不想要我吗？”他小声问。

“不！我想要你！”西里斯大喊，“可是……”

“可是什么？”

可是你根本不了解我，西里斯想说。他想说我脾气很差，我会莫名其妙地生你气然后一整天不理你；他想说我很小气，你不可以再见玛琳或者你别的哨兵朋友；他想说你要想好，迈出这一步就没有回头路可走了，因为我不会允许你后悔；他想说你为什么想跟我结合，我没做过什么值得你喜欢的事，我只会让你伤心。

“我觉得你并不是真的想这样。”

莱姆斯定定地看着他。他靠在墙上，衣衫不整，这幅令人心痛的景象简直和昨天一模一样。“我不是12岁。”他最终说。

“我知道，”西里斯试图解释，“但是你现在有结合热，而且这个决定太仓促了，你应该再好好想想——”

“我已经想了一个月了，我他妈不想再想了。”

莱姆斯上前一步，“让我决定这个，好吗？”

西里斯捧起他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。“你会后悔的。”

“那等我后悔了再说。”

西里斯嘴唇下滑，舔舐他的下颌，吮吸耳后气味最浓郁的地方，最后啃咬他的脖子，在那块皮肤附近烙下警告般的牙印，莱姆斯泄出一声呻吟。

“咬我。”

西里斯照做了。

  
  


* * *

  
  


睁开眼睛之前他同时感受到了两样东西：第一样，简单直接，是吉迪翁·普威特燃烧着怒火的神经；第二样，隐蔽但不容忽视，是他内心那块长久的空白被什么东西填满，温热、生机勃勃，像刚刚破壳而出的麻雀。凭着本能，他对后者发出召唤，但它却仿佛睡着了一般，没有反应。

“他不会回应你的。”

西里斯睁开眼睛，看见吉迪翁坐在床边的椅子上。他环视一圈，认出这是塔里的某间病房。窗帘紧闭，但他猜外面依然是黑夜。他怎么会睡了过去？他抬了抬手想坐起来，却发现手腕上栓了一对手铐，跟床沿的栏杆拷在了一起。

“这是干什么？”西里斯示意道。

吉迪翁在那把小小的椅子上挪了挪屁股，把两条腿翘到栏杆上，并没费心看西里斯一眼，“私藏违禁品、袭击高阶哨兵、涉嫌强制结合——”

“等一下，他是自愿的。”

“你一个人的话可不作数，”吉迪翁看着他说，“他们现在正盘问莱姆斯。”

“问我有没有强奸他？”

“问他为什么隐瞒自己没有结合，你个蠢货。”

“把我解开，我要去找他。”

“他们需要你了自然会来叫你的。”

“那你他妈在这干嘛？”

吉迪翁收回腿，一下子移到了西里斯眼前——这把椅子居然还安了轮儿，“莱姆斯是我的下属，我估计他们也有几个问题想要问我。”

“我能救他，”西里斯突然低声说，“我手上有塔想要的东西。你现在放我走我还来得及救他，他们肯定在问他玛琳去了哪儿。”

吉迪翁盯着他看了一会儿。“别威胁他们。”

“啥？”

“我说如果他们要见你，别拿你手上的筹码威胁他们。跟他们求求情，把他们要的东西交出来，表示你对塔的忠心。他们不会太为难你。”

西里斯脸上破开一个微笑，接着他干笑几声，进而转为大笑，吉迪翁皱着眉头望着他。

“你不是在开玩笑？”西里斯反应过来。

“我不是。”吉迪翁面色铁青。

“操，你什么毛病？塔要是真有你说的这么善解人意，那我这么多年是活在平行世界吗？”

“你和莱姆斯不是塔的当务之急，”吉迪翁平静地开口，“塔现在没有时间也没有精力应付你们两个，所以如果你好声好气地求他们，倒有可能放你一马；你要是威胁他们，就是踢在炸毛的狮子屁股上，不会有好果子吃的。”

“塔没精力应付我们？”西里斯抓住这条信息，“为什么？”

“一会儿你就知道了。”吉迪翁靠回椅子，西里斯狠得牙痒痒，这群官僚除了给他出不切实际的点子就只会打哈哈。“我不会跟他们求情的。”

“我知道。但总有一天我们会为了自己爱的人妥协，你说呢？”

“我说这就是句屁话。如果你没有别的屁话要放的话，请你离开我的房间。”

吉迪翁微笑了一下，伸出一只手拍了拍西里斯的手掌。西里斯没料到这一举动，等他反应过来的时候吉迪翁已经站起身，一言不发地走向门口了。

门打开的时候西里斯听到外面嘈杂的脚步声。现在就算不是凌晨也绝对已经到了午夜，外面肯定出了什么大事。西里斯握起拳头，把那枚回形针在掌心展开， **塔没有时间也没有精力应付你们两个。** 他掂量着这句话，同时也掂量了一下自己的筹码。他相信吉迪翁说的，但他不像詹姆或者弗兰克，他是个赌徒，不是外交家。他解开了手铐，莱姆斯还是没有回应他。

西里斯打开了门。

  
  


西里斯站在草坪上。黑夜浓重的雾里，伦敦塔灯火通明。水泥地上的车横七竖八地停着，原本洒在地上的银光也消失了。风吹动围墙内外的树林低吟浅唱，两只猫头鹰肩挨着肩栖息在树枝上，在入睡前欣赏这幅不同寻常的景象。有一扇门打开了，门铰发出吱呀的响声，西里斯立即锁定方向，于是看到莱姆斯穿过漆黑的夜向他走来。

西里斯向他跑去，却在要拥抱他的一瞬间停住了。莱姆斯低着头，西里斯捧起他的脸，才发现他左半边脸肿了。

“他们打了你。”西里斯难以置信地说，尽管这也不是什么难以置信的事。心底怒火上窜，他现在就能冲回塔打爆那些人的头——

莱姆斯按住了他的手腕。 **我没事。** 他说， **别做傻事。** 莱姆斯说的每个字都好像回荡在他的身体里，这种感觉如此奇特、如此美妙，他绝对不会让任何人夺走它。 **我不会的。** 西里斯小心翼翼地亲了他的嘴唇， **你感觉怎么样？**

莱姆斯把脸埋进他的颈窝，发出一声轻轻的叹息。 **有一点疼，我头有点晕。**

**我不是指这个。**

然后他感到莱姆斯脑袋动了动，他温热的嘴唇移到他的脸颊，在颧骨的地方落下一个吻。这就是答案了。

**你都告诉他们了？**

**是啊，名字、线路、固态向导素，我知道的全说了，但是你猜怎么着，他们居然说要等抓完人再放你走，我当时就想揍扁他的鼻子。我真应该揍他的。**

**但是你忍住了。** 莱姆斯的手臂环上他的背， **谢谢你。**

这三个字几乎想让西里斯落泪，他感到另一种不悦从心底升起，于是他收紧了怀抱。

**只能说我运气好。夜里死了两个哨兵，塔顾不上我们。**

他感到莱姆斯僵住了，他意识到自己不该讲如此瘆人的事，但莱姆斯又问， **还有别人死了吗？**

**听说还死了几个平民。那两个哨兵都没结合，能力失控杀了几个人，然后就自杀了。**

他是问了几个护士才拼凑出来的故事，西里斯怀疑死去的是和他执行同一任务的年轻哨兵。

莱姆斯没说话，可能是对这话题不感兴趣，但西里斯没来由地感到后怕，他低头舔莱姆斯的颈侧，这才发现他只穿了一件衬衫。他想给他穿自己的衣服，但又不想断开这个拥抱，于是他紧紧贴着莱姆斯，想多给他一些温暖。

**谢谢你保护我。** 西里斯闭上眼睛， **谢谢你做的所有事。**

他感觉肩膀热热的，可能是莱姆斯在咬他，也有可能是他哭了。不管是哪种，他都不希望是因为莱姆斯后悔了。

**我没有后悔。**

**你一直都可以这样做吗？听到我在想什么？**

**应该不会。抱歉我还没有习惯——**

**不准道歉。我愿意让你听见所有事。**

莱姆斯嘴唇移到他的下颌，绽开一个微笑。天似乎亮了一点，刚才的两只猫头鹰也回巢安眠了，很快这里将聚集更多哨兵。

“跟我回家，好吗？”

莱姆斯松开手，退开一点好在熹微的晨光里直视西里斯的眼睛。他说：“好。”然后西里斯低下头，让莱姆斯牵起他的手。


End file.
